Amnesia
by telracs
Summary: When Tigress falls and hits her head, she wakes up without remembering a thing. In the end, she learns that any type of pain, whether emotional or physical, gives a message, and that everything must happen for a reason. Rated T for language.
1. Chap 1 Forgotten

Chap. 1- Forgotten

_I'm Alive. I'm Alive. _That was all she could think right now. She felt so out of it. She felt that she was all alone. And she felt like she was done for. But _he_ had saved her. That panda had saved her from her close encounter with death. What was his name? He had caught her, close enough when she still had some her senses still with her. Her hands began to search for his.

She started to wake up. Her breath returned. She slowly opened her sensitive eye-lids, to find 6 faces looking down at her. One of them was white and had 2 black spots surrounding its eyes. Its arms outstretched towards her, embracing her, thanking the Gods for her being alive. Tigress was now confused. _Why is this guy hugging me?_ But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sharp pain on her head and yelled. What she now recognized as a panda let her go immediately.

"Sorry! Sorry! Oh, God. Thanks the heavens that you're alright. I was worried about you Tigress." Po said as backed off a little.

The tigress was confused. "Tigress? Who's Tigress? That's a weird name."

"Tigress…That's _your _name. Tigress, c'mon say it with me, Ti-gress." Po was now becoming more confused.

"It is?" The Tigress sat up and crossed her legs, arm crossed against her chest too. "You know who I am? Who are you?"

"Oh my God…"

Master Shifu approached her for the first time. "You mean…you don't remember? It's us. You're Master Tigress, I'm Master Shifu, The furious five, and the dragon warrior."

She giggled. "The furious five, eh? I'd hate to mess with them. They sound so angry."

Shifu turned to face the others, talking something about having hit her head hard when she was falling and temporary amnesia. He turned back and smiled. "Well, how do feel?"

"I feel like my head's about to explode. But other than that, I feel okay," She placed her hands on the floor of the room and leaned back a little, smiling. This new Tigress seemed happier. The masters exchanged looks at each other.

A snake approached her and smiled friendly. "Do you need anything?"

Tigress looked up at the ceiling, thinking, while squinting an eye in the process and then looked back down. "Uhh…What was my name again?"

The Viper lessened her smile a little but it never left her face. "Tigress." She answered.

"Oh, weird, but okay. Is there anything else I should know?" she looked at the others and then put her gaze upon Master Shifu.

"Not for right now. You will remember in time." With that he turned around and left. Tigress watched as he existed the room and then looked at Po. Something about him seemed so familiar to her and the others and Master Shifu…but…what?

"Hey, who are you guys?" she asked, curious, hoping something could spark her memory. Each of them stepped up and introduced themselves, but did not mention anything at all about being the furious five or masters of Kung Fu. After they introduced themselves, her gaze fell upon Po, who remained silent throughout the whole introduction. "What about you?"

He was caught off guard. "What…Who, me?"

"Yeah, who are you?" She looked at him, and smiled. Po became entranced by it and started to stutter when he answered.

"Oh, I'mma….t-t-the name's….my name is Po." _Could I sound any fuckin' stupider?_

"Po." She repeated. "That's a nice name."


	2. Chap 2 I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Hey, I just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed. I seriously thought no one like it. So Thank you sooo much! I hope you like this chapter too!

Don't own Kung Fu Panda, if I did my sister would fluff it up and make me say, "Fight the Fluff!" R & R please!

* * *

Chap. 2- I'm Only Me When I'm With You

It has been 2 hours since Tigress has woken up, and now, according to master Shifu, she was asleep again. The others, along with him sat in the kitchen table while Po cooked the food. Today was Tuesday so he made Chicken Noodle Soup, with a side of Puto and Dumplings. He also made a special dish for Tigress, Pan fried tofu with Chinese black bean sauce. He finally handed out the bowls and sat down. It was utterly quiet. That is, until Viper spoke.

"Master Shifu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long is Tigress going to last like this? Surely, it can't be that long."

"I don't know, maybe 4…5…"

"Hours?" asked Crane.

"Days?" Po chimed in.

"Months," He stated simply.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed. Mantis spit out the soup he had in his mouth and some of it accidently got in Shifu's dish. Viper's eyes were as wide as Crane's wing span, and Monkey just laughed at Shifu's contaminated food, while Po just stared.

"Months, that what." He pushed the bowl away with one finger and continued. "But, no one will speak about her being a Master, or any of you for that matter. She will remember on her own, it _will_ come back to her."

"And if it doesn't?" Po asked skeptically.

"Well then, we shall see what happens, in the meantime, why don't you Po, take her food to her room. I will go on and meditate." With that he walked off and exited the kitchen.

Po quickly finished his dinner along with the others. He washed his hands and took her plate and headed to her room. The others dispersed into their quarters leaving Po alone in the hallway, knocking on Tigress' door.

He knocked once, no answer.

Again. Still no answer, but he heard ruffling and soon a muffled, "Come in!"

He slowly opened the door and walked in. Tigress was sitting up on her bed yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She turned to see Po and let out a cheery, "Hey!"

"Ah, hi."

"So what brings you here? Uhh…Po, was it?" She asked with a confused face, while biting her lower lip, giving her a look of confused cuteness.(wow. Confusitedness.)

"Yeah. I, ah, brought you these." He said holding out the plate of Tofu and black bean sauce. Tigress took it, brushing her fingers lightly over his. He shivered a little, but she didn't notice.

"Really? That's sweet. Thanks!" she said as she sat down and tasted the food. She closed her eyes in pleasure. "This is really good!"

Po blushed a little. "Oh, naw…it was nothing really…"

"Well, if it was nothing, than I would say that it tastes like crap. But I didn't say that, now did I?" They both laughed at this. She then, put the plate down and looked at Po with questioning eyes. "So…."

"Yup…" _Well this is…awkward._

"So…What happened _exactly _before I woke up remembering nothing?"

"Oh, well ah, long story short, we tripped on a rock and began to fall, you hit your head pretty hard while falling, but I managed save you from the clutches of the evil rock dude…thing!" He made some sound effects and sat down next to her.

"So…you saved me, huh?" she looked over at him.

"Yeah, but don't worry. There's no charge for awesomeness." He flexed an arm, trying to make a muscle from his 'flabby' arms. "Or attractiveness."

Tigress snickered and covered her mouth with her hand. She let go and raised an eyebrow. "Attractiveness?"

"Yeah."

"It depends who's charging because now I know it's not you." She started laughing at her own sarcasm, and Po did too.

"Yeah, really funny." He finally said dryly.

"Oh, you're not mad, are you?" She said as her face began to grow a sad frown, with a hint of a smile.

Po pretended to be upset. "Yeah…"

"Oh, come here." She hugged him tightly, causing him to blush harder. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Thank you."

He didn't have to ask for what, he knew why. After that, Tigress finished her meal, laughing at jokes she and Po had made and talking about various things. It started getting late, and they finally separated, saying their good-byes. As Po left he had one final thought about what he just experienced. _I love that look._


	3. Chap 3 Master Exploder

Again, guys, thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Actually, now that I think of it, they might all be this short, or later on longer, depending on the inspiration. As you can see, Tenacious D is responsible for this one.

Don't own Kung Fu Panda so BACK OFF!! Thank you! R & R please!

* * *

Chap. 3- Master Exploder

Tigress was asleep, peacefully. The sun's rays flowed into her window like the river would to the sea and she grumbled, turning to the other side. She gradually opened her eyes and sat up, yawning and stretching. She rubbed her eyes and took a short break. Right then, a thunderous gong rang and the next thing she knew, she was kissing the floor. She got up groggily and groaned. She heard a voice commanding one of the others to check on her. The door slowly opened with Viper slithering in.

"Good Morning…are…you okay?" She noticed Tigress was still on the floor and helped her up.

"G'Morning. Err…Thanks. Naw, I'm fine, just a little shaken, that's all…"

"Oh, well, would you like to go to the kitchen? I heard Po's making something called 'French Toast'."

"Sure, but…where exactly _is_ the kitchen?" she asked while twiddling her fingers.

"Oh! Don't worry, I promise to give you a tour around the whole pala-" Viper was interrupted by a loud boom that came from the kitchen, accompanied with the rumbling of the ground. The girls both looked at each other and named the one thing responsible for this: "PO!"

Viper slithered as fast as lightning to the kitchen with Tigress not far behind. They finally reached it, and what they saw shocked them both: The whole kitchen was covered in something white and gooey- looking. Some of it was drooping on the floor, the size of volleyballs, and each made a loud _THUD!_ when it landed. Something that looked like vanilla frosting covered the entire table and Monkey's face. Tigress and Viper turned their heads to see mantis creeping out of his hiding place, the jar of almond cookies. Crane removed his hat from his face, which he used as a shield. And Po…where was Po?

Suddenly, the answer came to them as Po fell from the ceiling right in front of Tigress, while covered in the gooey substance. This caused her to jump a little and then look at the other boys, asking what happened with her eyes. They glanced at each other and pointed at Po accusingly. Tigress rolled her eyes. She bent down at Po, who was groaning. She swiped his white-fluff covered cheek with her finger and tasted it. She looked at Viper and said, "It's not so bad."

Viper looked at Tigress, her eye twitched once and she looked back at Po. Tigress stood up and observed the scene before her._ Where have I seen this before? _

While they all mused over what happened, Shifu remained in his hiding place, smiling to himself. "Nothing like extra yeast, heat, marshmallows and a _Master_ Exploder to brighten up your day."

* * *

Oh, Master Shifu's still got it! Love it, hate it, late it? If you hated, please don't say that, just use um... 'dislike'


	4. Chap 4 Death and All His Friends

Another short chap. Inspiration by Coldplay's Death and All His Friends. Thanks for all your support!

I don't own Kung Fu Panda, got it memorized. Now, to reading...

* * *

Chap. 4- Death and All His Friends

After this 'familiar' incident, Shifu just so happened to 'catch' Po and the other boys ridden in 'guilt' with all the marshmallow fluff, vanilla frosting and blowed up French toast. So, for their punishment, they had to clean the whole kitchen, spit-shine. Well, not literally, but spotless nonetheless. Viper and Tigress went on their planned tour, right now, as I narrate, they are walking through the Hall of Warriors.

"…and this is Master Flying Rhino's armor, _with _authentic battle damage. That," she pointed to the left with her tail, "is the Iron Fist of Justice, used by Jin Hu." They then moved towards a beautiful looking vase, decorated with two dragons of the opposite direction facing upwards on the mouth of it, and with pictures of warriors painted all around the pot. "This vase here is the Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors. It is said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army." Viper turned and looked at Tigress, who was observing the vase intently. She looked at Viper and then back at the vase.

"So what's the story behind this vase?" She moved closer. "It's so detailed and fragile, was it some sort of gift or something?" she asked looking back at Viper.

"Well," she began as she moved a bit closer to the vase, followed by a curious Tigress, "according to legend, it is said that one day, the 500 warriors of the Tenshu army were called upon to fend off the attack of the 10,000 demons of the Scarlet moon. Although they were outnumbered 20 to 1, they didn't stop. They fought shoulder to shoulder, whispering, 'hold fast brothers, hold fast'." She paused and looked at Tigress to see if she was going to say something, but when she didn't, she continued. "They were able to defend the village they were protecting for 100 days and finally drove the assassins away. The grateful villagers worked together to make the most ceramic vase that they have ever created. Do you remember what it's made of?"

"Umm… not really…"

"Well, let's see, what is a vase usually made of?"

"Uhh…I know it's usually made of clay, and it has to be softened. So it must have been softened with," suddenly it hit her like candy would hit the floor after it fell from the piñata, "their tears…" she said in a mere whisper.

Viper only smiled at her remembrance. Tigress looked at her and grinned. Viper then leaned in and said, "If you are quiet and still, you can hear them whispering their chant: 'Hold fast brothers, hold fast…'" They leaned in, careful not to make a single sound. Their breathing was steady and quiet, and their movements were still. They tried to listen carefully, and heard the slightest whisper, "Hold fast brothers…"

The girls then moved back quietly and continued their tour. The last stop, finally, was the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Viper explained how it was planted by a respected and loved master, Master Oogway. She explained how he believed that the peach represents longevity and renewal, how the bark wards off evil, and the petals are to have magical property. Tigress stood on the little hill, looking outwards to the valley. She watched the little bunnies, pigs, and sheep go about on their daily routine. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes while exhaling. Something about this place made her feel at peace, protected, and most of all relaxed. Viper just watched for a moment as her friend recollected herself and then looked up at the tree when a white lotus had caught her eye. She gently took it from the tree, and slithered onto Tigress' neck. Tigress opened her eyes to see Viper placing the lotus on her right ear. Viper then slithered down and was gazed upon by a confused friend.

"What' the lotus for?"

"Meh, just a gift. You looked peaceful, so I thought I'd give you the white lotus." They stood there a moment and then looked out into the valley. "And this is what we call home sweet home."

* * *

R & R please!


	5. Chap 5 So Small

So here's the next chapter. Hope ya like it! R & R please !

* * *

Chap. 5- So Small

The sun now set on the horizon over at the valley of peace. It was almost time for dinner, but this time, they were eating at Mr. Ping's. Meanwhile, as the others get ready for the trip down to the valley, Shifu sits near the Sacred Peach tree, carrying on with his conversation with the Grand Master Oogway.

"_And your students, how are they dealing with the problem?" _The two masters were discussing the morning's events along with Tigress' memory loss. Master Oogway was not as enthusiastic with what Shifu did, but understood the scene that he had put on. It was the same one when he chose Po to be Dragon Warrior.

"Very well actually, she has yet to remember any of us though."

"_Well, it has only been one day so far, surely you can't expect a cat to climb a mountain in such a short amount of time." _Another awesome metaphor, oh joy...

"I don't," he answered simply. "But sometimes the mountain that we've been climbing is just a grain of sand. Besides, she is a strong and capable woman, I hold no doubts."

"_But she has been making some progress, no?"_

"Baby steps if you will, Master."

"_You know something old friend, this reminds me of the time you had your own fill of temporary amnesia."_

"Yes and there are times where I wish some things of the past could be forgotten…" His posture hunched a little and his expression saddened.

"_Now Shifu, you know that the past is history. You just have to let it go."_

"Yes I know. You said that already, twice."

"_Well, that is now history too." He chuckled a bit._

"Thrice."

"_Shifu, you have accomplished inner peace far better without me, than if I would have been with you. Don't let a bump in a mountain scare you from climbing it. I know her remembering will take time, but as she progresses, the path will be clear, and when you figure out what it is that matters after all, then it'll make all your mistakes, all your wrongs, seem so small."_

"I'll…" he hesitated a little bit, but then remembered his trust in his master. When has Oogway ever let them down? "I'll try."

"_Good. I'm afraid it's time for me to leave. But know this: You can kill two birds with one stone, just share a laugh…" _His voice trailed off as a light wind picked up, carrying some petals with it. Shifu opened his eyes and stood up. The petals circled around him a few times and then went towards the sky, fading away at a snail's pace.

Shifu thought of what he said. Solve two problems with one resolution by sharing a laugh. He didn't understand how sharing a laugh was going to help with anything. He shook the thought away, promising himself to think about it later on. He walked down the small mount, into the Jade Palace, where everyone was waiting for him. "Are you ready?" he asked when he reached them.

"Yeah, how was the tree?" Po asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking." He moved ahead of the group and opened the doors. When Tigress walked out and saw the stairs, she couldn't believe her eyes. Were they going to go up and down these things?

"Uhh…Master Shifu, are we going to climb…a-_all_ these stairs?" She pointed at the endless-looking stairs below her.

"Yes, you used to climb them all the time. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get used to it." He smiled and walked down, the others following in pursuit.

She laughed nervously; "Great…" she muttered and walked down with the others.


	6. Chap 6 Inward Singing

So, here's the next chapter. This was inspired by Tenacious D...again. If you listen to the track you would understand it a lot better. It's Inward Singing by Tenacious D, it's hilarious, trust me. well, read on readers...read on. R & R please!

* * *

Chap. 6- Inward Singing

They walked down the stairs, which was the easy part. As they walked through the valley, Po was being harassed by his "OMG I Love Po! 3" Club. But this time, only with their stares. But he didn't seem to notice. It seemed that our Dragon Warrior was busy with one of his stories, as entertainment for Tigress, who laughed with a laugh so unique you wouldn't even think it was her.

"And then he was all like, 'You will never defeat me and my awesome creation of yodeling!'." He imitated a germen-sounding voice. Tigress laughed as he did awkward movements of the 'guy' he was taking on. He went back to his regular voice. "And then I said, 'Dude, yodeling was created years ago, but you will never get me and my awesome power of Inward Singing!'"

Tigress then eyed him. "What's that?"

Po stopped dramatically and looked at her as if she had 9 heads. "You don't know what's… y-you never, Dude! That's like most awesome creation since yodeling…it makes non-stop rocking possible. Look check it out." He took a deep breath and began to sing, while ever word caused his voice to go higher and squeakier. "Oooh…Oooh…Oooh, and then I add some lyrics and you can't believe I'm singing. And I'm never freakin' stopping and I'm always freakin' singing. I'm like an awesome one man band. I'm like an awesome one man band!" He stretched the_ A_ in the last 'band'. He then breathed again and looked at Tigress. "And I can sing like that…all day! How was that?" He was literally breathless.

Tigress didn't respond, instead she just laughed hysterically, shedding one tear. She breathed a controlled herself. "That…That was uhh…That wasn't really non-stop."

"Yes it was."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Are you two done?" Mantis finally said, jumping onto Po's shoulder. "You're attracting attention…" He moved those…thingies…outward, pointing at the crowd, and fan girls who were staring the two.

"Oh." They both said and looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed by _that._ They were staring before…" Monkey stated

"WHAT!?" They both said in unison…again.

"Yeah, didn't you here, they thought you were going out, ridiculous right?" said Crane as he let out a snicker. "I mean, seriously, Tigress and Po." He laughed again, just to be thumped in the head by Viper. "Ow…"

Tigress and Po looked back at each other, though they didn't want to admit it, they both secretly liked each other. But, they knew it would probably never work out. They probably would never make it. He's a Train wreck, and she's a Superwoman, who forgot that she's one. They then laughed nervously and looked at the others, shaking their heads.

"C'mon let's get going, I'm starving!" Mantis said and they continued in Mr. Ping's shop. They worked their way into his shop. Something about was different. Maybe it was, oh gee, I don't know, the stage near the counter. Po and the others greeted Mr. Ping and they got a table for 7. When Po asked his dad about the stage, he told him that it was open mic night. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday he would hold it because business has been a bit slow, since Po spends most of his time up at the palace.

"Next up, is… Zany the Zebra!" announced Mr. Ping as he got off the stage. Zany entered the stage, he wasn't the best looking Zebra, but not the worst either. His teeth stuck out and his nose looked like it was a glued baboon nose. His tail looked skinny and just plain ugly. He wore huge glasses, with tape in the middle.

"Ay, yo! Hey how's it going?" The crowd responded with a loud good. "So, I was walking down the street today and I heard something like a cat was getting abused, getting whacked in the head by a bat. Let me tell ya something, I ran!" He imitated himself run and came to an abrupt stop. "You know what, turns out it was that panda singing. What's a wrong iron lung, cat got your tongue." He stuck his tongue out several times with his eyes shut tight. Then looked at him mockingly. He started singing like Po, causing the crowd to shriek with laughter.

Po shrunk back in his seat. _This is going to be a long night…_


	7. Chap 7 Misery Business

Hey! For the jokes in this chapter, I got them at . So don't. Sue. Me. And sorry if it seems so short. I hope you enjoy!

I don't own kung fu panda...sadly...

R & R please!

* * *

Chap. 7- Misery Business

The joking about poor Po didn't stop. Zany just kept going and going. Tigress had had enough. Master Shifu watched her tensely. Her expression changed into the pissed off one he hadn't seen in a while. She stood up, attracting the attention of the crowd…and Zany.

He whistled. He removed his glasses, looking at her from top to bottom with those menacing eyes if his. "Hello, Cat woman. Me-ow!"

Tigress rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips, she ignored his comment. "Leave him alone." She said plainly.

"Excuse me?" he said slightly confused and moving his head outward.

"Are you deaf? I said leave my friend alone." She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. Her voice was cold.

"Oh, you mean the guy's who's so fat, he bleeds chocolate milk." He said mockingly. The crowd didn't laugh this time. They watched in shocked silence.

"Coming from the guy who's so horny, the last time he felt a breast was in Mr. Ping's veggie-chicken bucket." She smiled, and the crowd burst out laughing. Po lit up for the first time tonight.

"So…you think you can talk smart now?"

"Oh, look who learned their big words now." She started imitating a babyish voice and clapped her hands together. "Aww… can you spell 'smart' now too?" She put her hands back on her hips and went back to her normal voice, "Or are you still working on that? Because I'm sure your too busy trying to pay back the baboon. You know, the one that gave you that nose." Even Monkey laughed hysterically at this one even though he wasn't a baboon, and Po laughed for the first time. Tigress giggled too.

Then Zany said the most unbearable, deadliest thing, anyone, and **I **do mean **deadliest** thing anyone can say to Tigress. "If I wanted anymore lip from you, I would jiggle my zipper!" The crowed stopped, wide-eyed and shocked. Tigress had had enough. She lunged toward him and unleashed her claws. She clawed him and pushed him against the wall. She then threw him up in the air and jumped, meeting him, and kicked him into the wall, sliding down. The pain was so grand, he couldn't even speak. Mostly because tigress had shoved the microphone into his mouth. She then threw him over to plant, and he landed with the flowers covering part of his face.

"You look sore. Slip into something more comfortable…like a coma." She snapped coldly and walked up back to the palace, leaving a half-entertained, one-third-shocked, and one-fourth-scared- to- death crowd.


	8. Chap 8 The Bug and The Friendship Test

Yay! Next chapter! Now, The Friendship Test was something I got out of Tenacious D...again. And-

Po: Tel, are you for cereal I have to say this?

Let me see...*reads over the scrip*

Po: I mean, it was hard enough saying it once...

Yes, I am so cereal.

Po: But-

No buts. Now, as for the readers, R & R please!

Po: And, wait, wait! What I said, remember, it was just a-

Good-bye Po...

* * *

Chap. 8- The Bug/Friendship Test

Tigress walked up the stairs, she was furious. Was this what they usually did to people who actually lived in a Palace? In something that looked over the whole valley almost as if…they were…protecting them? She shook the thought away and kept walking up, not bothering to stop for a quick rest, no matter how tired she was. She made it all the way up and went straight to the Sacred Peach Tree. She sat there, waiting for something to happen. And so she waited…and waited…and **waited. **

She then began to hear laughing, _where was that coming from?_ She looked around and walked down the small hill, when she heard a familiar laugh. It was so memorable. How could she forget a laugh like his…it was…it was…_gosh who laughs like that? It's at the tip of my tongue. The laugh, heard it so many times…_her eyes widen in realization, _Mantis!_

Tigress ran to the source of all the noise, which led her to the front of the Jade Palace, where the others were waiting, for her to return. "Mantis!"

"Yes that's-" he was interrupted by her outburst.

"Mantis! I-I remember! Your Mantis, with the Kung Fu and the mastery with the thingies!" she spoke too fast and no one understood her, _except_ for the 'I remember' part.

"Oh my gosh, are you cereal?" Po asked in awe.

Crane eyed him suspiciously, "Cereal?"

"Inside joke." He responded.

Tigress breathed heavily throughout all this. She remembered, she finally remembered. But one thought still haunted her…

"Does that mean that you guys are Kung fu Masters too?"

Shifu stepped up, "Not only us, but you too…"

"I'm…"

He nodded.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she was angrier than surprised.

"Because if I told you, if _anyone _told you, you would not have believed us."

She thought about it for a second. "You got a point there…"

Tigress walked back to the peach tree, lost in her thoughts. _I'm a Kung Fu master…that's awesome! But also a little bit weird that I'm kind of named based off my own fighting style, or is there another reason for that…whatever. And it's scary that I fought against strong adversaries. I wonder what the others were to me. Gosh I'm hungry… _she laughed at the last thought.

"Out alone again are we?" She turned around to see Po leaning against the tree.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but in a welcoming way.

"I could ask you the same thing, so what's on your mind?" he took a seat next to her.

"It's stupid…"

"I'm sure it's not that stupid." Tigress looked at him.

"What were you to me?" The question had caught Po off guard, tigress noticed this and bit her lower lip, maybe this wasn't the best time…

Po chose his words carefully, trying not to make it sound like he was saying something else. "I was your best friend next to viper." He said casually. _There, that sounded better, at least she didn't ask…_

"So we were close?" She scooted closer to him a bit waiting for the answer. Po was beginning to sweat, he had to be even more careful with what he said now.

"As close as two friends could ever be." _Oh, yeah those were so the right words. I hope. Gosh, who am kidding, I can't hide the fact that I love her Especially since I'm…_He hunched down as he said this and thought his thoughts. Tigress saw the sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He looked into her eyes. She looked back. Something about them was so familiar…but she couldn't remember.

"I ah, I got the bug. That's what." He got up and left, without saying another word.

* * *

Months past by and Tigress remembered things slowly, after she remembered Mantis she slowly remembered the others as well. Shifu was after mantis, right when he told Po and Monkey that they were acting like little children when they played a prank on Mantis. Or so she thought, Po, Mantis and Monkey made up the script and Monkey had made sure Tigress watched.

_Po and Mantis were in the kitchen while Tigress and Monkey were hiding in the top shelf. Po and Mantis were sitting quietly while they watched. Tigress was getting annoyed…what was so interesting about watching two guys sit quietly."Monkey, what's the point in this?" She asked in a hushed tone._

"_Just watch, you'll see…" she sighed and obeyed_

_Po was the First to speak, "So what did you do today?"_

"_Oh, I-"_

"_I love you." Po cut in. Tigress covered her mouth in shock, her eyes bugged out._

"_What?" Mantis asked, looking slightly disturbed._

_Po sighed, "I said I love you man. Just wanted to say it."_

"_Yeah, thanks…thank you, that's awesome… Freakin' awesome..." He paused, as if for a loss for words. "I mean, ah…it's cool, you can say that."_

"_Don't you have something to say?"_

"…_no." Tigress almost burst out laughing if monkey hadn't been there to stop her. "I mean, Oh I lo-, I ah, like you too-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa…like?" Mantis looked around, desperate. "Ho-ho-ho! I'm glad I freakin' did this test on you-"_

"_What?" he was confused._

"_The friendship test."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_What I was talking about before, when I said I love you, that was a test, cause man I could have made an total ass of myself if I hadn't done this test one you."_

"_You mean you don't really love me?"_

"_Look. You passed but barely, you know what cha got."_

"_What?"_

"_F+" Tigress was now free to laugh, and did so. Monkey and Po laughed too. Mantis was just plain out angry, and Shifu stood by and witnessed the whole thing. What they didn't notice was that Tigress was slowly rolling off the shelf. She was on the verge of falling when Po rolled on the floor from his laughter, all the way under of where she was about to fall, and when she did, she landed right on top of him, face-to-face, chest-to-chest, and when they stood up, hand-in-hand._

The rest was with something familiar happening. Watching Viper against the fiery pit, Crane and his calligraphy, and Monkey with Po and himself fighting over the almond cookies. She even remembered so of her training. The only thing she didn't remember, the only person she now wished she could remember more than anything. The one who hugged her the moment she woke up, the one that sometimes would piss her off on a daily basis, was Po. One night, she purged on thoughts that could probably help her remember, but nothing worked. It had been 3 months and still nothing. She decided to pay another visit to the Peach Tree, it was becoming consistent. And now, she would always be meeting up with Po there. It had become their own place, their usual spot.

She reached it and sat down, looking at the stars. They were especially bright tonight. Po appeared and sat next to her. She wasn't surprised at all by his presence. She was happy, she wasn't by herself.

"So, why is it that we always meet here?" Po asked, extending his arm forward, as if reciting Shakespeare.

"Hmm…great minds think alike?" she offered.

"Guess so." He said thoughtfully.

"Po, tell me…I know this is going to sound weird but, tell me about me…and you…and _us._

Po looked back at her. "It's going to be a long story, you wanna peach?"

"Sure. Try me." He got up and took a peach, threw over to her and sat back down. "Well,"


	9. Chap 9 Two Worlds Collide and Broken

Yoooooooo! The next chapter is up! Yay! Hope you enyoy!

* * *

Chap. 9-Two Worlds Collide/Broken

Po told tigress her story, about how she was an orphan, who was adopted by master Shifu. About how out of the whole five she was the best out there. About how, before, she was a role model for children out there. "You make me sound like some sort of hero." She said once.

"You are a hero, but it wasn't just fighting that made you amazing. But you did have some weak spots." He continued and told her about how much she disliked him, when _he _was chosen dragon warrior and not_ her. _He explained how she disobeyed her master's orders and went against Tai Lung, and sadly lost. How, he had defeated Tai lung, finally earning her respect. How, she soon got used to him and they became close friends. How they rescued the others when they were kidnapped by Tai Lung again. (A/N: If you haven't played Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors, you won't understand).

"Wow." She said when he finally finished.

"Yeah, funny how we did a mission without beating ourselves up…"

"No, not that!" she laughed then looked at him. "Po, I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you in any way…"

"Oh, forget about it, I know how it feels to get your dreams taken away from you, trust me…"

"So we're cool?"

"Ice cold." They bumped fists.

"So, I guess this is what happens when two worlds collide."

"What?" he looked at her, confused.

"You know, I mean, look at us…we are, from what you've told me, polar opposites. We've come miles apart from each other, our lives and ways come from different worlds, but we, together, when we act as one, it's like a whole new world…I didn't know how weird that sounded until I spoke it." She laughed.

"Tigress?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…promise me that you'll never change. Promise me that you won't ever forget me…no matter how hard things may seem that you won't forget all the fun we had together."

"Do you have to ask? I would never forget you. You'll always be right here," she pointed to her heart, "with me. Why? What's wrong?"

Po remained quiet for a while. "C'mon, you know you can tell me anything, Right?"

Po couldn't look at her. The pain was too great. "Tigress…"

"Yeah…" she was getting anxious.

"I-I…" he breathed in and out once; he turned and looked her in the eyes, "I can't be your friend anymore." His voice cracked. His eyes were becoming a bit watery but he fought them back, something he was forced to learn how to do ever since he was little.

"What?" she was shocked, in disbelief, she couldn't believe her ears. Did he just say that? "Why?" she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm…I'm getting married." He looked at the valley and now spoke without looking at her. "It turns out that it's the duty for the dragon warrior to do what's best for his people. The valley is in trouble, the government is in an economic slump, and the only way to save it is to marry the emperor's daughter. She's sort of…in love with me. This is the only way to save the valley from getting displaced from their homes by the emperor's rule. I don't have a choice."

"What?"

"It has already been decided. When I told her about you…she said…Muang told me to tell you this or it'll be much worse." Tigress then realized who it was that he was marrying. It was the eldest daughter of the emperor; she noticed the way she fought for his attention the day they visited once for 'important businesses'. Now she knows why.

"Po…how could you?"

"How could I? How could **I!?** Tigress! You, out of all people I thought you would understand!" They both stood up, staring at each other, not dropping their gaze.

"I understand alright! I just don't understand why you would choose her over your 'best friend'!"

"I don't have a choice!"

"You always had a choice!" she paused then spoke again. "Everything, you do in life, gives you a choice! What are you going to do now, huh? She's not real! She doesn't love you! And when she says, 'I always loved you, and always will', she means 'I don't love you, and never have.' She's not real, Po! I'm real!"

"Sorry Tigress, but I can't stay. I have to go to her…"

"So you're just going to leave, just like that? What about the others?" she turned away, heartbroken.

"I'm not leaving until next week…"

"Tradition says she come here." She stated coldly, while turning back around.

"American-styled wedding with _some _Chinese tradi—"

"Then go." She turned her back again, arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Tigress-"

"Good-bye Po! Get out of here!" she said with her back still turned. How could she have been so blind? This explained so much.

Po kept his distance, he was heartbroken too. "Take care Tigress…" he said and left.

Tigress just stood there, suddenly dropping on her knees, and cried. She had a lot to cry about.

* * *

**Tigress' P.O.V.**

_I can't believe this. That stupid sonofabitch is going to steal my best friend…is that all we'll ever be? This is hopeless. Now I know why he wanted me to promise. He wants me to remember him while he's busy doing 'bed business' with that stupid, ugly, he-she, marijuana-smoking-cold-hard-bitch, who happens to be rich and pretty. I hate this! I wish I could forget this! Forget everything! Forget kung fu, forget the valley of peace, forget…po…the one I lo-no. I can't. He's with that he-she witch. But, it's not like he wants to. Whatever, he's going to enjoy it anyway. I should have never attached to him. I…I don't even have an excuse to not love him for crying out loud! Why po? Why me?_

**Po's P.O.V.**

_This is insane! Out of all people…I thought she would understand! The only reason I did this was for her! Screw the valley for all I care…okay, maybe just a bit, but I did it mostly for us! She could have killed her if I didn't! Maybe I should have mentioned this first… God, why am I such a loser? I just wish that butt hole, would- did I just say butt hole? I meant asshole. See! I can't even think straight with her being mad at me, I'm all discombobulated. Whatever, Muang can burn in hell, dying slowly, being consumed by the fire while the dude with the horns looks at her laughing like there's no tomorrow and sitting on something cool, and she's like, 'No! I wanna live! I wanna live! I…WANT…TO…LIVE!!' Yeah…I really need some help…_

**Back to the narrator**

Shifu witnessed from above the Jade Palace. He knew Po would have to tell her sooner or later, but this is just sad. "Master Oogway, I hope you know what you're doing up there, because things don't look too good down here…"

* * *

Things don't look too good! But, it'll get better...I hope.

If you wanna know....Please, guys, from the bottom of my heart, please...REVIEW! Thanks, your awesome! Happy Holidays!


	10. Chap 10 I Believe In You

Thanks for the reviews guys! Your awesome! Enjoy! Hey, maybe things'll get better! Kinda short, but my chapters will be getting longer. In the future. Maybe...

* * *

Chap. 10- I Believe In You

Po told the others about what was going on. They weren't that happy either. Viper was shocked at the lengths that Muang would go just to separate the two, she could have thought of that...wait. What?; Crane was plain disturbed. Why you ask? At her obsession with him _once _he became Dragon Warrior.; Monkey seemed to have taken it quite well, though he could have done without the threat that was made by 'her highness' and Mantis, well…let's just say that for the tiny critter, he can throw quite a tantrum. After this open and frank discussion, they all dispersed into their separate rooms, not knowing what to think...only asking, _why?_

* * *

Tigress sat in the corner of her room. Her head and arms resting on her knees. She faced the wall. She remembered everything now. Her childhood, Shifu, Mr. Ping, she remembered everything….except Po. You'd think after everything that has happened, she would remember him? Sorry to say, she still hadn't a clue of who the guy was. All she knew was who she met now. She still doesn't know the Po from back then, and seeing how well they get along, it cuts her deeply...

Her room was full of paralyzing silence. She was emotionless now. She was now left alone with only the reflection of her own memories. Questions flushed her mind, and scenes of the fight between her and Po popped into her head. She-

A note slipped into her room. She looked at it. She studied it, observing the folded sides and detail of the writing that was stained on the paper. Po wrote it, no doubt. She crawled toward the note and reached for it. She hesitated before grabbing it, but then reached for it anyway. She opened it and read to herself. She was surprised to see that it was written _Nu Shu._A language long-lost centuries ago, and a few years ago gone along with the last 2 women who used it. Luckily for her, Shifu had hired an outside tutor to help her with the coded writing. She picked it up easily. After all, _nu shu _does not consist of many characters. It's probably 600 or more…she didn't remember. What she wanted to know was how Po knew abou-. Oh yeah, news travels quickly down south. Besides, most _nu shu _is based on men's writing.

"_Choice by choice,_

_Moment by moment,_

_I build the necklace of my day,_

_Stringing together the choices that form_

_Artful living." (Julia Cameron)_

_And with each day passing by,_

_I realize that I don't want to lose you._

_Please, talk to me._

_-Po_

She was surprised he even got the style of the letter writing correctly. And that each character was written perfectly. She didn't know what to think. Only that some _nu shu _came from men's writing and that it was more of an italicized and narrowed form of men's writing. She sighed. Involuntary, she took a pen and wrote a response.

_Alright, nice choice of words._

_I believe in you. _

_Just promise that you won't forget all we had._

_Promise?_

_-Tigress_

She folded up the piece of paper and opened her door slowly. No one was in the hallway; she quickly slipped the paper into his room and crawled back to her room shutting the door. In all that rushing she forgot to ask him how he had learned how to write it. It doesn't matter, she'll figure it out soon enough. She heard the paper opening and a small gasp, then writing. Soon, a piece of folded paper slipped under her door again. She opened it and read.

_I Promise you with all my heart._

_After all, there's no place like us._

_You'll be in my heart forever._

_Good night, Tigress._

_-Po_

Tigress smiled and wrote the last note for tonight.

_Good night, Po._

_-Tigress_

She repeated what she did to put the note in his room and then crawled back into hers'. She smiled as she got into bed and fell asleep, waiting for what the day of tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Things are getting better! Yes! Oh, Yeah! But will it last? Find out when you...Review! Thanks for reading guys! And Happy Holidays!


	11. Chap 11 Chillax

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! And Skyyler, thanks for that awesome poem! It was really sweet! I'll let you know when the one you inspired me to do is up! Now...reading time! *Edit-just a few edits here, thanks Skyyler! Again!*

* * *

Chap. 11- Ch-ch-ch-chillax

Morning was uneasy at the Jade Palace. The once noisy kitchen was now eerily quiet. Everyone was depressed for the news about their beloved Po. His soon to be wed wife obeys the rules set down by _The Women's Classic _. She combs her hair in a reserved manner. She knows how to spin wool and cotton, weave, sew, and embroider. She basically does what every traditional woman is expected to do. Especially, binding her feet. Word goes around that her feet are golden lilies. She has also sent Po his wedding shoes, which is what makes everyone feel _**much **_better…

Tigress looked around frantically at the others and finally hit the table with her hand. The table shivered violently. This startled the group and caused them to look up and eye her suspiciously, and mostly angry.

"What's your problem!?" Crane said. Both of his wings slammed the table/

"Yeah, you're going to me a heart attack!" Mantis shouted.

"What's gotten into you?" Viper asked impatiently.

"I had to do something to get you guys talking…" she said in a low voice. She folded her arms and laid her head down. "Why are you guys so sad?" she picked her head back up and looked back at them, waiting for an answer.

Monkey answered her. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Po's getting married and—"

"I know he's getting married!" She interrupted. "But that doesn't mean we should let her actions give us hell. We should be out there," she pointed out the door, "and enjoy every moment we still have left with each other."

"She's right." Shifu said suddenly. "Just because of what tomorrow may be, does not mean that we should, as Tigress puts it, 'let her actions gives us hell.' Take it from me my students; cherish what today is, because it's not coming back." Shifu explored the words he left hanging in the air. _Cherish what today is, because it's not coming back…If only I would have learned what mattered most of all…Muang should learn that too. Wealth isn't everything. If Baba knew, if selfishness hadn't taken over him, he wouldn't have taken to the pipe. If he knew what matters most of all…. _

"Maybe we should 'hang out'…" Monkey offered, interrupting his thoughts.

Tigress smiled at her victory. But there was still one more person she wanted to be sure she won over. "What do _you _think Po?" she got off her seat and stood beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Do you wanna go and do some karaoke? I heard that Hao has an awesome karaoke system set up at his place. Plus he's got a basketball court, you _love _basketball. Not as much as Kung Fu, but, you get what I mean." She finished with a smile, meanwhile biting her lower lip. She was making that look that Po loved so much.

"You remember Hao?" he finally spoke…asked rather.

"Yes." She stretched her _Es._

He thought for a while. Then he looked at Tigress and smiled. "Why not?" And with that, they were off.

* * *

"Hey! Long times no see my brother!" the cheetah did some sort of special handshake with the panda.

"Dude! I totally missed you!" he shouted.

"Which reminds me, we got to play a few rounds soon." Hao said matter-a-factly.

"That's why we came here, dude." He placed a hand on Hao's shoulder.

"We?" he looked behind Po to find 5 waiting animals. "Oh, hi. I think we've met before, right?"

"Yes. Your right." Viper said. "_We_ have. But _she_ hasn't." She pointed her tail to Tigress, who was standing right beside Monkey.

"Right!" Po then face-palmed himself. "Hao, this is Tigress. Tigress, this is Hao."

"Nice to meet you Hao." She said bowing while he did the same.

"Nice to meet you too, Master Tigress."

"Oh, no need for formalities, just call me Tigress."

"Of course." He turned to Po and walked over to his old friend. He lowered his voice so the five won't hear. "Dude, I would so hit that."

"No need to tell me twice." He whispered back, yet he felt a bit of jealousy towards the cheetah.

Tigress stared at the two while they conversed. She looked at Po. What's not to love about him? He's adorable, beyond awesome, caring, funny, emotional, and an awesome cook. Not to mention best friend. She turned her gaze to Hao. He was a handsome cheetah. His eyes were a piercing blue and his voice had a nice texture to it. And she could have sworn she smelled raspberries when they were introduced to each other. Talk about being caught in the middle?

The two continued their talk until Mantis finally spoke up.

"Hey!" He yelled at the two. "Are we gonna have some fun or are you two gonna be talking what to hit up tonight?" He snickered. They others laughed at this too, but Tigress just rolled her eyes.

Hao and Po blushed. "Right." Po said.

"Why don't we just play a few rounds right now, then we'll head over on to Madame Wang's and have some of her glazed salmon." He licked his lips and closed his eyes, as if tasting what he just said. "The _best _fish I have ever tasted."

Viper then gazed at Hao and back at Po who was glaring at him. She kept darting her eyes back and forth until he finally caught on. "I mean! Ah, besides Po's salmon."

"Nice save." He said.

* * *

The game lasted a few hours, and by the time they finished the sun was already setting. As they put away all the equipment, they had already started making plans for tomorrow.

Hao started up, "How about the-"

Po interrupted. "Nah, it's too-"

"And people are so-" Tigress shot in before-

"-not to mention all the guys can be really..." Hao nodded his head in  
understanding.

"And man is the place:" they finished it together-

"U-gu-ly!" They laughed, but mantis just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, if you guys are going to keep doing that can you please just wait until after the food!"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" shouted Monkey, clutching his growling stomach. Mantis smiled.

"Hey Monkey, 'Hunger get what Hunger want.'" He said imitating a buff and deep voice. They both laughed and tigress just shook her head, silently laughing to herself.

"Boys can be so—"

"I know!" Viper alleged.

* * *

They walked out of the restaurant, blissful about the cooking and the day they've had. They haven't had this much fun since, well…ever. Ever since they had started their training in Kung Fu, they were so busy watching out for what problem might arise in the valley that they forget to just at least once, let go and have some fun. Even if it does mean eating until you're sick to your stomach.

"So…" started Viper, "what _are _we doing tomorrow?" They all stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. They never decided what they were going to do, and they needed to decide before the day wasted away.

"Maybe we could just chill?" Crane offered.

"You know, that's not such a bad idea. Over at the River just a few miles south from the Valley perhaps?" Mantis asked.

Everyone looked at Tigress. "What?"

"Well, can we go or not?" mantis asked her.

"Excuse me?" she said not fully understanding, and with a bit of an attitude.

Po stepped up. "What he means is that before, you were like a leader to them. So, you would be the one making the decisions."

"Oh…okay. Umm…sure, why not?" she shrugged. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

What is the worst that could happen...idk. Let's find out...1, 2, 3...Review! Thanks guys!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chap 12 That's how you know

Hey people! Here's the last chapter for this year! So, Happy New Year! May this year be one of great joy and happy life-long memories!

* * *

Chap. 12- That's how you know

Shifu sat silently at the Peach Tree. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't meditating, rather….arguing with his dead brother? Yes, he sat there while he and his brother argued about what has been going on. What can I say? Old habits die hard? Especially the one where you fight with a sibling…

_But it just doesn't make any sense!_

_You don't make any sense for not realizing it sooner!_

_How am I to realize something when the words are to blurry to read?_

_Because you concern yourself with things you shouldn't._

_I am Grand Master now, what shouldn't I concern myself with?_

_Him._

_He is my son._

_And she is your daughter. She needs someone Shifu. To show her who she could be._

_She has Po, and the furious five. What does she need an old man to follow her around for?_

_To give her the strength to find hope. _

_Your death has made you wiser._

_Don't change the subject! I know what you're trying to do!_

_Then explain this: Why is it that every time I tried to do something to show her my love she refused. She ha—_

_Don't say it. She loves you._

_She has a tough way of showing it._

_Love was never supposed to be easy, brother. It's supposed to be worth it._

Shifu didn't speak for a long moment. His bother continued. _It is surprising that you are the one that has given up. Mother had faith in you about that…_

_How is she by the way?_

_Fine thanks. She says hi._

_I say hi too. _

_By the way, Master Oogway's worried about you._

_Is that so?_

_Very so. He thinks you're making way for an evil spirit to attach to you…_

_Brother, you died at an age so young…but I am old, I do not fear death, it will happen. Do you know how long I've wanted to die?_

_Don't say that! Your day hasn't come yet! They need you! They love you! You can't just, just—_

_Leave them? Every time I near this hill, I think of Oogway and his death. He felt no pain, he left peacefully. He left because it was his time, and to help me believe in Po and myself. I've wanted to die, but when I think of them…I find the light that lights my way. But, then I remember that I have never done right by any of them…_

_But they have forgiven you. They see that you have made mistakes, but they reach to you, brother. Don't leave them. They turn to you, believe in you, love you…your good enough…_

_You amaze me, with all your wise talk. I'm sorry for everything I've done…But how will I know? I'm lost in me. I can't find who I am…_

_It's Okay, do not fret. But it seems, brother that time's up for me. Well, this month anyway. On how you know, you close your eyes, ignore your mind and follow your heart. It's never wrong. And…_

_And…?_

_Never forget, what matters most._

Master Shifu breathed heavily. He opened his eyes and looked towards the valley. Oh, how things have changed when he was younger. Before, everything seemed so colorful, so full of life. Now, everything seems so dull, and lifeless. He missed his childhood. His mama, his brother…He looked up at the almost full moon. "I'll never forget…"

"Never forget what?" said a feminine voice from behind. Shifu pretended that he wasn't just scared half to death. _How did I not sense her presence? Man, I was way off… _

"Nothing you need to occupy your mind with. Why don't you sit here and we'll talk for a while?"

"Sure." Tigress moved away from the shadows to reveal herself. She saw that Master Shifu was holding a bamboo stick. "Master?" she said as she sat down, crossing her legs, same as her master.

"Yes?" the night seemed so still, and quiet._ Too_ quiet. All that was heard were the crickets chirping.

"I hope this is not too bold, but, what's with masters and bamboo sticks?"

Shifu chuckled. "No, that is not too bold. And to answer your question, us masters, we're going to need something to show you student's discipline. What good will is it if you don't show a child that you are truly serious?"

"I guess your right…Hey master, who is Tai Lung?" she squinted her eyes. _Was that too bold?_

Shifu wiped the smile off his face. "That _**was**_too bold."

_Guess it was…_Tigress bit her lip. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you do—"

"No, you wanted to know and you shall. Before—you must understand, these were rough times, when only money and power were what only mattered— I one day found him, as a cub. And I raised him as my son. When he showed talent in kung fu—hitting a dummy to a wall and dropping one of the spears onto the floor— I trained him. I believed in him, in my mind I thought he was destined for greatness. I saw him as a hero in my aspirations, to be the greatest warrior in all of china. But all I ever did was fill his head with dreams. And nurtured his heart with the wanting of power." He paused and then continued. "He mastered the 1,000 scrolls of kung fu. But it was never, truly enough for him— he wanted the dragon scroll. But Oogway, my old master, saw the darkness that plagued his heart. He had refused to grant him what he desired, and when he saw this, he released his anger upon the village. I…I tried to stop him but…how could I? He was my son, I…I loved him. Oogway did the job himself, and he was placed in Chorh-Gom Prison for 20 years. He escaped, but Po was able to stop him."

"What happened to him? Po told me he used the Wuxi-finger hold on him, but after that, no one knows." She shrugged and shook her head after the last words she spoke.

"That is true, no one knows…only time." _Only time…_

She didn't fully understand his answer. She noted herself to think about it later."What about the others?" she asked, "Do you feel the same love that you felt for him?"

"The love that I felt for him can never be replaced by anyone else. The wound will always heal, but you will always know it is still there. You are all my students. I love all of you equally. But you are holding a special place in my heart." He said this while placing a hand on his heart.

"And why's that?"

"I raised you like a daughter. You mean more to any of us than you know."

"But, why?"

Shifu thought about this. He then looked at her and grinned. "Because, as hard as it may seem to show your love to someone, Love was never meant to be easy, let alone bought at all. Just like Muang is doing with Po. It's supposed to be earned, understood. It's when you see the world through another person's eyes and understand their thoughts, their experiences. It's supposed to be worth it."

"You seem to know a lot about this…" she said curiously, leaning back on her arms.

"I had my fair share of being in love for my time." He looked up at the stars that shined brightly. _I know she's up there somewhere…_

"But love and being in love are 2 different things…"

"That is true. But love was never put in the heart to remain in there forever. It was meant to be given away."

"Love sounds like a lot of commitment people go through…"

"It is. But it's a beautiful feeling…being in love. And when you grow to understand— when you have your own children if you choose to— you will know the love between a parent and a child and truly understand the love you share with the one you choose to spend the rest of your life with. Love may seem complicate—and truthfully, it is—but it's worth it. And so are you."

"Am I _really_ worth all the hassle, Master Shifu?"

"Yes. You are."

* * *

Liked the last chapter of this year? When Shifu talks to Tigress about love, that was inspired by my friend, Skyyler, who reviews like...every chapter. Go read his story! It's awesome! It called "The Return". OoOo

Spooky...lol. Review please! And Happy New Year! Thanks for reading you guys!


	13. Chap 13 Rock Your Socks Off

Hey, guys! Sorry about the really long wait and all. You see, I was at the hospital because of my stomach. I didn't really know what was going on because it's hard to pay attention to what the doctors are saying when your stomach is driving you crazy. I'm guessing it's that stomach virus or something...I don't know. Yeah, that's my story. I spent three days in the hospital. Hate those places...I hope none of you guys go there...**ever.**

Anyway, I do **not** own Kung Fu Panda

And the song, "Rock Your Socks Off" , **belongs** to Tenacious D. I just had to edit a few of the lines in the lyrics. Yeah...anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chap. 13-Rock your Socks off

The next had arrived and all of the 8 friends were well on their way to the river, well…at least they thought they were. Po was…well, let's just see how they're doing.

"Po, are you sure we're going the right way?" Hao said breathless. Was this, what mantis meant when he said _only_ a_** few**_ miles?

"Of course this is the right way. W-why wouldn't this be the r-right way?" he laughed nervously. The others stopped and eyed at Po.

"We're lost." Monkey stated.

"Lost!" Po snorted. "We're not lost, we're….just…yup, we're lost…" he finished timidly.

"That's just awesome." Tigress affirmed sarcastically. "Crane, could you get a bird's eye view of the place and tell us how far off we are?"

"No problem." He flew upward towards the sky and disappeared into the clouds for a while.

Tigress looked at Po, laughter written all over her eyes. "Po…" she started but decided to not say anything.

"Hey!" a voiced beamed at them from the sky. "We're going the right way! Just keep heading south!" Crane revealed himself and began flying south.

"Thanks!" said Tigress. She turned to Po who was twiddling with his fingers. "You got lost…when we were going the right way!" she finished amusingly rather than angrily. He might be a bit crazy, but how can she get mad, I mean, it's Po we're talking about here!

"Wait, wait! You're…you're not mad?" he grabbed her shoulders with his large paws. Tigress looked at her right shoulder and darted her eyes back at Po, her eyes saying, 'get the hell off me' and her brow arched upward. "Sorry." He said quickly and let go.

"Moving on." She moved ahead of the group. "Let's keep heading south, Crane will lead the way."

* * *

They reached the river only in a few minutes. Viper and Mantis set up the picnic Po had insisted they'd carry. While Crane, Monkey, and Hao pitched up some really soft chairs, Po and Tigress had a usual argument. Viper and Mantis heard every word, those eavesdroppers…

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying you play guitar now?" Tigress shook her head in disbelief. The surprises were endless…

"Yes! Why don't you believe me?" he asked in frustration.

"It not that— I wouldn't say…" she struggled to find the right words, and then just decided to keep the argument going, "your right. I don't believe you." Arguing with Po is just too much fun to give up this easily.

"Why?" he spread his arms out in confusion.

"Well, because you don't seem like the type." She tried to hold in her laughter.

"You don't seem like the type to have humor, and yet here you are 'trying' to be funny." He made quotation marks in the air to emphasis his point.

"I don't 'try' to do anything. If I want to do it, I just do it." She said shrugging. _Wait…uh-oh…_

"Whoa, whoa. 'Do it?'" he said and snickered. Viper heard the comment and rolled her eyes, while mantis just laughed silently.

Tigress shook her head. "Boys…" she paused, and then added, "You're such a perv." She punched his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, I never said anything about, 'doing it'." He snickered again.

"Whatever, this is why I don't believe you and 'the playing of the guitar'." She crossed her arms over her chest.

All of a sudden he stopped. He put on a serious face and said, "Fine, I'll prove it." He ran towards Hao and chatted a bit, then Hao handed him a case that was hiding in one of the huge bags Po was carrying on the way to the river. He ran back to Tigress. "Prepare to be amazed."

"I'd like to see that happen…" she mumbled. He took out a guitar and put it on.

Po started to strum some strings, causing a sound to rise up in the air. He constantly changed the position of his fingers on the neck of the guitar, which caused different sounds to arise. His tune was fast and sounded like, _Bu-dum dum-dum, dum-dum dum-dum, _and continued like that until Hao jumped in and began to sing, probably about what tigress was thinking, because she didn't think it was that good. Well, the beginning anyway…

"It doesn't matter if it is good; it only matters if it rocks. The main thing that we do is to rock your socks off." He started and continued, "There's no such thing as a rock prodigy, 'Cause rock 'n roll is bogus, right Po Ping?

"Right!"

"Only thing that really matters is a classical sauce. And that's why me and Po Ping are classically trained  
to rock your freakin' socks off! Give 'em a taste double P."

"Okay." The tune changed and Po played something that seemed more…classical? Hao sang to it.

"That is Bach and it rocks. It's a rock block of Bach, that he learned in the school, called the school of hard knocks!" He extended his arms out. "Give it up for Po and give it up for me! Give it up for Po and give it up for me! Give it up for rock, Give it up for blues, and Give it up for everything that is not to lose. Now rock your socks off Tigress, We'll rock your crap up y'all. Give it up children now to freak your crap out! All right!" Tigress looked around her and noticed that the others were gathered there, listening to the duo.

Now Po spoke. "Now I know what a lot of you are saying: "I just figured out what I'm 'onna do with the rest of my days. I'm 'onna get me an oversized guitar, gain 500 pounds and be the next D." Well I got sour news for you, mantis. It ain't that easy. For instance, are you willing to make the commitment to wakin' up at the crack a' noon, for eating a bowl of noodles!? Seven or eight at a time!? In a row? How 'bout are you willing to make the commitment to rock-hard tasty abs washer-board style? Glistening in the sun. How 'bout are you willin' to make the commitment, wakin' up, goin' okay, it's gig time, what t-shirt am I gonna wear? Can't decide… Can't decide… Brain aneurysm! We've been through so much bull just to be here today to rock your freakin' socks off. And all we ask in return is so precious little. All we're askin' you to do is drop trou and show us some of the old…" he whistled a 4-second tune.

Hao sang again. "2-3-4, Give it up for Po ping and give it up for me! Give it up for Po and give it up for me! Give it up for rock, give it up for blues, and Give it up for everything that is not to lose. Now rock your socks off Tigress, We'll rock your crap up y'all. Give it up children won't you freak your crap out! All right!" The two high-fived each other, followed by belly bumping. The others clapped, but Tigress just stood up and walked up to the pepped up boys.

"Boys…" Tigress started with a serious face, but then her features softened, "I'm so proud of you." She said this as she put an arm around both of them and kissed each of them on the cheek, mending the heart of one, while breaking a heart of the other. She's really somewhere in the middle of these two, don't cha think?

* * *

Viper and Tigress sat under a tree while the boys swam in the river. Mantis decided to stay behind with Crane and just watch them. Occasionally, water would hit them in the face, but they would get back at them by throwing some acorns or something. One bounced of Po's face and the way he did that girlish shriek was priceless. The guys couldn't stop laughing.

"This is weird." Tigress suddenly said as they watched the guys.

"What's weird?"

"It's never this remotely quiet around us. It's just weird." Tigress shrugged. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…" They looked Hao as he tried to come out of the river, only to be pushed back in by Monkey. Viper just rolled her eyes. "Boys…"

"I know. They can be such idiots sometimes."

"No. I mean, we can talk about…ya know. Boys…" she said rather shyly.

Tigress was caught off guard. "Oh! Umm…sure. Okay, yeah. Hit me."

"Okay…your best friend tried to flirt with me yesterday."

"What?" she looked at Viper, who was nodding. "How—what'd he say?"

"Oh, we just said hi, and we hugged and he was like, 'you smell really nice'. And then I said thanks. After that, he just randomly said, 'Oh, you wanna make out—"

Tigress covered her mouth as she laughed. "Oh my gosh! Did you?"

"Nah. I said I had to go meet Master Shifu for something." She looked off to the river and then at the ground.

"What did Master Shifu say?"

"Oh, no I lied." She said rather innocently. Tigress just laughed. "What's funny?"

Tigress looked at her grinning. "It's just, you say it like it's nothing. 'Oh, no I lied.'" She laughed again.

"Oh, that's nothing compared to what you did to Katrina." Tigress stopped and looked at her.

"Who's Katrina?"

"She was a Kung Fu Master who came to visit the Jade Palace from Mexico. You two were pretty close. Mostly, because she was Goth and all…and no one else would talk to her…"

"What's wrong with listening to Gothic rock?"

"Nothing. It's just…she's just kind of weird. Anyway, so there was this one time when we all decided to have this art contest thing, right? So, Katrina was a Wolf by the way. And, that's what we drew. We drew wolves. So, Po drew this wolf with its face was all round and stuff. When you saw that paper, you took it and said,' Katrina come over here.' And…" Viper's voice seemed to disappear into the background as Tigress remembered those forgotten events.

* * *

"_Katrina, come over here. I want you to see something…" Tigress, Viper and Po giggled as she made her way over to them._

"_What is it?" she asked, not knowing what to expect._

"_What does this, look like to you?" Tigress held up the picture of the "wolf". Its face was too rounded and ears seemed to disappear. The snout…It didn't even have a snout!_

"_It…looks like a monkey." The three of them burst out laughing. She had no idea._

"_We meant, like what ethnic group he looks like." Katrina nodded in understanding and looked down at the picture again. She then gasped as she thought she had figured it out._

"_He's black, isn't he?" The three just laughed even harder this time._

"_Think more down south, Katrina. After Texas..." Tigress said as she placed the picture even closer to her face._

_Katrina studied the picture. Round face, barley any ears, what could they possibly—Oh…_

_Katrina looked up at them, partly angry and amused. "You racist sons of a bitch."_

_They couldn't help but laugh at her reaction._

* * *

Tigress and Viper laughed as she finished the story. She never heard of that story before. That was definitely one for the books.

"Oh my gosh, you were one hilarious cat when Po came into the Palace…"

Tigress just looked over at the river. "Yeah…"

"And the best part is that he was the one who got it out of you."

"Wait." She looked at Viper, "Why?"

"Because you would have clawed us if we tried anything he did…"

* * *

All Right! Cold Hard--

Po: What are you doing?

Yeah! I'm waiting!

Po: for what?

Yeah! I'm waiting!

Po: For _what?_

YEAH! I'M WAITING!

Po: FOR WHAT!?

Huh? *removes headphones from her ears* Oh, sorry. I couldn't hear you. I was listening to my ipod.

Po: :/

Right...anyways...Please--

Po: Review! I want to know what you think of it! Please! Oh, and just for the record, That thing with Katrina...yeah, that actually happened.

In my art class!

Po: But her name wasn't Katrina.

She will remain, anonymous...Review, please! And thanks for reading!


	14. Chap 14 Hung Up

Hey, people! New chapter, here! I really hope you like this one...although I must say, I think I've written better than this.

* * *

Chap. 14- Hung Up

The last few days of freedom have gone by quickly, which meant one thing: Winter was almost here. It wasn't cold when the sun was out; it was actually rather warm, hot even. But as soon as the sun hid away from their eyes the coldness hit, so their 'hanging out' would have to wait until the day after that. This ruined many of their, 'chilling' plans. They weren't pleased about this for many reasons. But the main reason that kept them all on high alert was because the coldness meant going to the Jade Palace, which meant helping Po pack his things, which evolved into Po and Tigress arguing over, "I never had a choice!" or "If you really cared for us, you wouldn't do this!", or maybe, "A bell isn't a bell until it's rung, in your case, a hero isn't a hero until he sleeps with a princess.", these were becoming consistent. But now, on today's Ti vs. Po show, it's the "Stop your nay saying!" fight.

"I am so SICK of you! When will you ever realize that we're not the same!" tigress yelled at the angry panda, who looked as if he were going to jump her.

"I realize that! YOU'RE the one that's always bringing it up!" He said pointing at her as if she were some type of villain.

"Me?" She placed her hands on her hips, questioning how far he would go with this argument.

"Yes! You do something! About this, you bitch!" _Oh, no he didn't..._

"You know what? Shut up! Just shut up! I'm so sick of hearing voice in this friggin' palace! Why don't you take your sorry ass over to miss 'sex-me-dragon-warrior', and, and leave me alone!?" Tigress was about to slap Po with her claws unsheathed, when Hao stepped in and grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing!?" she asked angrily. She would have slapped him too if he hadn't looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. There was just something about them that made them seem so...she couldn't describe it. It just draws her in.

"Saving both of you. Tigress, you didn't mean what you said—"

"That bitch doesn't even know what she said…" Po mumbled, but was then shushed by the glare of the two cats.

"Listen, both of you…" Shifu started; yes the old master was there throughout the whole thing, "You two can't go on like this. It's unhealthy."

"Yes," Viper stepped up bravely, "I worry for both of you…" Master Shifu nodded once at her or her bravery.

"You must let your ears absorb your friends' opinions. Do not just hear them; listen. At first, you two couldn't be together in one room, then you two became inseparable, and now—"

"You two are lions fighting for a scrap of tofu." Mantis finished for him.

"Please," Hao started and took her hand into his own, "we care about you. Can't you two just work it out…", as he raised his hand to caress her cheek, Tigress stepped back and Po moved in front her glaring at Hao furiously. Tigress just walked a few feet away from them. Hao sighed and stepped back.

"Hao, students, why don't we leave these two to settle their differences alone? I'm sure they'll make up sooner or later…" Shifu said as he took matters into his own hands.

"More like make out…" Monkey said as he laughed along with Mantis and Crane.

"Like that'll ever happen, what girl thinks she's good enough to kiss—oh, right." Tigress quickly said, suddenly remembering Muang, and a few other girls...

The others walked out the door, leaving the two to face themselves. With the door shut tight and locked, the two were finally alone. This might take a while…

_5 minutes later…_

Tigress is looking out the window, while Po stands against the wall, trying to avoid each other.

_2 more minutes…_

Po faces the wall while Tigress meditates.

"Are they talking yet?" Mantis asked quietly.

"Just wait a minute. They'll start talking…" Hao whispered.

"How do you know?" Crane asked.

"We can tell…" Viper said, and they continued eavesdropping.

_1 more minute…_

"We can't be all night like this ya know." Po stated, still facing the wall.

Tigress didn't speak; she just remained in her little bubble of meditation. Po just sighed.

"Okay, I see…you're still mad. Okay, I'm sorry—"

"Don't finish." She said, raising a hand in the air to shush him.

"O…kay…?"

She stood up and reserved her body in front of the window. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"No, Ti—"

"Would you just listen to me!" she said turning around and losing her patience. She took a deep breath and looked out the window again. "I should have never said what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it, I just…I don't know. I got so mad and—"

"You let it take over you?" he said in a gentle voice, making his way over to her.

"How can you be so nice? I insulted you!" she said desperately. "I-I made fun of you! I betrayed you!" and here she began to list the many this she thought she is wrong, but Po thought otherwise. "And now I—"

"Made me stronger."

"What?"

"You helped me become a better me. You showed me how to care, the importance of friendship, how to love." He stood next to her and looked out the window as well. Tigress wasn't finished protesting.

"But—" Po kissed her cheek, stopping her from talking at all. She looked at him for a brief moment, and then looked away into the window again, blushing. She hid an invisible strand of fur behind her right ear and tried to stop that goofy grin from growing on her face. She obviously failed miserably.

He took her hand. "Tigress, you're not what you think you are. In here," he pointed to his heart, 'you're my best friend, and I love you so much because of it. You may think you're the meanest person walking around, but if I can see the good in you and if you were what some people may call a 'mean-ass bitch', you wouldn't be stealing ½ of my heart away." He hugged her, and she hugged him back. "You're one of the most important people in my life, and I promise you that no matter what happens, no matter how bad things may seem, no matter how dangerous the ugliness we face in this life may seem, I got your back. I will always protect you, be there for you, and comfort you, through rich and poor, through sickness and in health. Through—"

"We're not married, Po." Tigress said, then giggled as Po let go. "But we are friends, and you mean so much to me. I love you too. You're my best friend and I don't ever want to lose you." They hugged once more.

"Did they just say they love each other?" Monkey asked, confused.

"Yeah, but friendship love." Hao stated rather quickly. _She wouldn't really—_

"How—"

"Because he would never admit this to her 2 days _before _he got married even if he did love her…"

"Right…"

"Well, we got 2 days before my life is officially over, what do you wanna do?" Po asked.

"How about tomorrow, we just do some Kung fu, Hao can come and watch—"

"I'm not sure if Shifu would want you training. You barely remember—"

"I bet I can with a good teacher." She grinned. "But first, why don't we just…invite a few people over…" she walked over to the door, "say…right now!" she opened the door, and watched as the gang fell onto the floor.

"How did you—" Viper started but Tigress cut in.

"Just because I don't remember you guys as much, doesn't mean I forgot what I can't remember about you guys…wait. What?"

"While you figure out what you mean, why don't we just help Po finish packing his stuff?" Crane suggested.

"Sure…" Tigress said as she went over to the bed drowned in more souvenirs than clothes.

Po then bent down under his bed and pulled out a box. It was wrapped in red gift paper with a picture of a blossoming Peony. Tigress looked at him suspiciously as he went towards her. He held out the box.

"For you," he simply said. She took the box into her hands gently and thanked him. She explored the outside of the box, and shook it. It sounded like…clothing. Gently, she took off the wrapping paper. Her acts were so delicate, that the paper did not rip. Not even once. She removed the lid from the box that hid his gift to her. She gasped when she saw what it was: 1 brand new shirt and a new dress. The first one, the dress, was sleeveless, but in the box, it also came with wrist warmers and fingerless gloves. The dress was red with full embroider of the golden phoenix. The gloves and wrist warmers also came along with such decorations. She was too stunned by the first gift to look at the second one. She put the dress over her body to see that it reached just an inch above the knee. She also liked that fact that right at the hem of the dress, it was loose. She would be able to fight in it as well.

"Po…I-I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to. It's what friends do."


	15. Chap 15 Vote!

**READ THIS PLEASE!!**

**Again, not a good one either. But! I want everyone to review and let me know something!**

**How many of you want to see a wedding scene? **

**I wasn't planning on it before, but I think there were 2 reviews about not being able to wait until the weddin scene. So I want to know what everyone thinks about this! Please, review and vote! I really need to know what you guys think about this. Anyway, please enjoy the not so well written chapter. Well can you blame me, I just came back from mid-terms...hate those things...enjoy! **

**I don't own anything! Anything, _but _Hoa.**

**I own him! Ha!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chap. 15- Kung fu Fighting/Promise

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shifu asked as Tigress faced the Seven Swinging Clubs of Oblivion. "You could get hurt. Why don't you try and start at level…"he wasn't going to believe what he was going to say it but, "zero…?"

"Master," she chuckled, "you know as well as I do that there is no level zero. But what do you suggest I'd try?"

Shifu sighed in relief…for now anyway. He turned and pointed at the dummy. "Well, start with the adversary—"

But he was too late, for Tigress has already gone into the obstacle. Shifu started to panic; she didn't remember half of her training yet! "What are you doing!?"

"What...does it….look like?" she said while trying to dodge the clubs. They came from every direction, swinging violently, and harassing her every second. She jumped constantly over the moving logs beneath her. _I have to find a way to break one of these things…_She realized the clubs were moving too fast for her, she couldn't keep up. She had to get away from these things! So with one bold and daring act, she jumped over to where Shifu watched the entire scene. She stood unbalanced, but regained it when Shifu spoke.

"What were you thinking?" Shifu asked her with anger entwined in his voice. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"Master." She spoke patiently but he continued.

"You couldn't have broken something!" he continued nagging on about how she could have wounded until she spoke a second time.

"Master Shifu!"

"What?" He said with one both eyes squinted so much that it twisted his face, making him look like an old prune. His face was red from all the nagging and nay saying that he also looked like an angry tomato.

Tigress couldn't help but laugh at the small master's facial expression. She wondered how so much emotion can fit into someone so small. She controlled her laughter and kneeled down; smiling at the old master, assuring him that she's okay. "I'm fine now…" she said calmly.

Shifu stepped back a little. "Just…be more careful next time."

"Don't worry. The others and Po are going to help me. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Everything went wrong. When Po placed Tigress on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Obliviation, Viper accidentally slithered onto the lever that sped it up, and gave the two a run for their money…_literally. _After the, 'Epic Fail' of the Clubs, Tigress tried to balance on the Tortoise shell. She started off great, but then slipped into it, causing herself a painful headache. She didn't want to quit, but the nagging of Viper saying, "Master Shifu's going to go mad if he sees you _this _beat up! Don't cause him to go all 'You have failed me for the last time!' too!" put her to a rest. She wondered how one can talk so fast with such a slender tongue…

Now, all she could do was sit and watch. That was just...awesome.

* * *

Tigress sat next to Hao while watching the others as they trained. Tigress never asked Hao to stay longer than he was supposed to. The sun was close to setting and he looked as bored as a sloth lying on his branch counting the stars.

"You don't have to stay here you know…" Tigress said quietly.

"What?" he looked over at her, his eyes seem to look through her very soul. That made her really nervous…

"Stay here. You don't have to." She answered shyly.

"But I want too. No way am I leaving you alone while they have all the fun…"

"Oh…" They looked over at Viper as she jumped high into the air, performing a back-flip, and landing on the pit, avoiding all the fire escaping it. "Wow…"

"Pretty awesome isn't she?"

"Yeah…" She looked at Hao who was staring at Viper doing her awesome stunts. "Do you…"

Hao caught on immediately. "What!? No, no! W-why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you were staring…" she teased, scooting a bit closer.

"Was not! Besides, I like someone else…" he said, crossing both arms over his chest.

"Interesting…" she mumbled. "You wanna tell me who it is?" she moved even closer.

Hao blushed. "I…Uh…You know? I admit that I have a crush on someone, but that's for me know and for you to find out…"

Tigress tried a different approach, "Okay."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

"I respect your secret, that's what."

"Your…You're just going to give up? Just like that?" He asked, not understanding her attitude.

"Yeah…I thought you didn't want me to know?" she said curiously.

"R-right. Yeah…sure, okay." He said nervously.

* * *

Hao left an hour after Po and the others finished with their training. Tigress was very impressed. Especially by Po, she never expected such skills from a Panda. It just proves an old saying, "The strong and hard will fall. The soft and weak will overcome." Written be Lao Tzu.

The Five and Po sat inside the kitchen, master Shifu retired to his room early, saying that he wasn't hungry, but drained from energy. It was rather strange, but they shook it off.

"So what are we doing tomorrow, Po? It's the last day and I think we should have some kind of celebration." Crane said. He sounded…excited? It was creepy…

"Yeah!" Viper agreed. "There should be music, and pretty lights, and everyone should be dressed up, and—" Not as creepy as her happy attitude…

"Actually," Po spoke from his chair, "Tigress and I are spending the day together…"

"Why?" Viper asked, almost as if she were disappointed. _Why does he like her? _

"Because she's my best friend. And I want to remember all the good times we shared together…" he finished.

"But, what about us?" Mantis asked.

"I will remember you guys the best because you guys were the first to warm up me. Tigress on the other hand…" his voice trailed off as he watched tigress watch him. Their eyes connected and both were unable to break their gaze. Their stares read many things, speaking to each other. They never needed to speak, for their eyes spoke for them.

_Why do you have to go?_

_I don't want to._

_Then don't._

_I must._

_I'll miss you._

_I'll miss you too._

_Always remember._

_Never forget._

_You._

_Me._

_Us._

Monkey coughed, breaking the episode between them. "I think we should make a promise to each other."

"What kind of promise?" asked Tigress, joining the conversation for the first time.

"A friendship promise." He looked at the others and they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Po said, "I'll propose the promise. I promise, all of you…that no matter what happens…no matter what the consequence may be, I'll always be there for you. I got your back. And to never forget any of you, and all we had together. Promise." He let out his pinky and they all joined in, Viper with her tail and Crane with a feather and Mantis with those…thingies…

They all responded together with a smile. "Promise."

"And one more thing." Monkey said, pulling out an old-fashioned camera.

Viper smiled. "Pictures!"

"C'mon, everyone! All together!" Monkey ordered. They soon assembled themselves in a pose: Monkey was in the lower middle, with Mantis on his shoulder. Crane stood to the right of Monkey, lowering his head so it would come out in the picture. Viper stuck her head up from behind Monkey, resting her chin on his head, tail on Tigress' shoulder, as she hugged Po and he hugged back. Monkey gave the warning and they made sure they smiled and snapped the picture. It then slid out from an opening in the front of the camera. Viper took it with her tail and they all broke apart. She shook it and then let out an "aww" when she saw the results.

"Look at how cute we look!" She said, revealing the picture to everyone. It came out perfectly; everyone's face was totally visible and no one blinked when the flash went off.

Crane studied it. "I think Po should have it. Take it as a…reminder of all the good times we had…" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I don't know what to say…" Po said, sheepishly.

"Don't say anything." Tigress said, taking the picture and handing it to Po. "Just keep it safe."

* * *

**Well there you have it! Like I said, didn't like it much...**

**But to remind everyone in case they forgot...**

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE REVIEW!**

**It will be very much appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And I would be even more grateful if you tell me how you feel about the weding scene!**

**VOTE!**

**The fate of this story rests on your fingers!**


	16. Chap 16 Trainwreck with the results!

Happy Valentine's Day you guys! I jst wanna say that this is really heavily inspired by Lisa See's "Snow Flower and The Secret Fan". Yeah, I know...again. Anywho, I finally got vacation! So more updates! YAY!

The votes are in. And majority says........

YES!

There will be a wedding scene! And taking some advice by some of you, expect some twists and turns to the conclusion of....AMNESIA! So thank you Arceus. Conberma (I think that's how you spell it), Skyyler, Corset-Rebellion-Follower, and many others! You guys all rock my socks off!

Read and enjoy and review please! :)

* * *

Chap. 16- Trainwreck

Morning hit the Jade Palace with the loud sound of a gong and the chorus of students greeting…no one? This was unexpected. It wasn't like Shifu to be a late riser, what's going on? The students remained in the usual positions for a few moments, and right when they were going to change their posture, Shifu appears at the doorway.

"Good morning students." He coughed lightly.

"Good morning master!" Tigress looked over at Shifu, who seemed a bit paler than usual. He was obviously trying to hide his lite sickness as he faked a smile when their eyes met. She immediately looked away.

"I trust you had a good night's rest." He said rubbing his throat.

They all nodded. "Well, if you don't mind, Po and Tigress have a day planned out; I'd like to speak with those of you not attending the Party of 2."

"Yes Master!" they bowed and went to their waiting master. Po and Tigress stood there. Po was staring at Tigress mindlessly, and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Well…?" she cocked her head. He still said nothing, and she grew impatient. "Oh, it's like that then? Fine, hi stranger." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose up in the air.

Po snapped back to reality. "Huh, what…? Oh, no, no! I—"

"Forget it…" she snapped, but then smiled. "C'mon stranger, we got lots to do today!" she took his hand and led him into the valley, where the adventure really began.

* * *

"Forgive me for my absence this morning; I had a…problem needing to be taken care of." Master Shifu finished awkwardly. He coughed a bit harder than before.

Crane, not wanting to ask any rash questions, made up another excuse for his lateness. "No need for apologies, Master. We couldn't imagine how hard it is to be in charge a valley and train warriors in kung fu." He said.

"Right…" he said thoughtfully, "Now, about what I needed to tell you, I need you to run a few errands for me…" he cleared his throat.

"Of course." Replied crane. "Err…what do you need?"

"Crane, fetch me some Rice. Viper, Spices and silks. Monkey, fetch salt and a few herbs. And Mantis…" he looked at him for a good while, "help Viper."

"Yes Master!" they bowed, and left.

* * *

"Come on! You know you want to!"

"No way! Nu-uh!"

"Please…" Tigress pouted and put her hands together.

"No." He looked at her and laughed. His laugh seemed so real and true…was this the end of it?

She looked at him, surprised, and decided to reword her statement.

"Please, for me…" She cocked her head and made her eyes, bigger, brighter, more…tempting.

"Fine…" Po caved. Tigress cheered and pushed Po and herself into the river, causing Po to shriek. They fell with a loud splash. As she adjusted to swimming under the water, Tigress opened her eyes and saw the world of under the river: The fish were all swimming about, the flowers floating above them cast small shadows and beautiful rocks glistening under the water because of the sun's rays. She swam, content and happy. She twisted and swirled in the water gracefully, and soon caught sight of Po, who looking at the world before him. They looked at each other and swam up for air.

When they reached the surface, they both gasped loudly for the air to reach their lungs. When Tigress looked at Po, he was laughing. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"There's a petal on your nose…" he said, still giggling.

"Wha…?" she looked down at her nose and saw a pink lotus petal resting on her nose. She sighed and took it off. "Boys…" she said and then smiled maliciously. She splashed water at Po's face and quickly ducked under the water. Po was caught-off guard and looked around. He saw something move under the water. Say…a tail of a certain tiger.

He went under water and followed after it. Tigress was fast, but Po was unexpectedly faster. He grabbed one of her legs, and pulled her over to him. She flipped over, and now they were face to face, tiny bubbles constantly escaping their lips. Tigress smiled gently, the sun's rays that were shimmering on the miniature rocks were now in her eyes. Po just looked at her in wonder. Tigress looked at Po in the eyes, and saw the look of bewilderment in his face. She seized the moment and kissed his cheek lightly. He blinked twice as she slowly backed up. He looked at her puzzled at her actions. She just smiled once more and left towards the surface. When Po came back up and swam with her towards land, they didn't speak anything of what just happened. Instead, they quickly shook themselves a bit, and walked deeper into a forest, the warm wind and some rays drying their dripping wet fur and clothing.

* * *

Crane made his way over to Puwei, in Yougming County. It wasn't far from the valley…well, not to him because flying makes traveling a **whole **lot easier. It was cultivated with rice, cotton, taro, and kitchen crops. He flew over to a merchant, selling bags and bags of rice.

"Good day sir," Crane greeted as he landed in front of the goat.

"Good—oh, Master Crane, it is an honor. Is there anything I can help you with?" he bowed.

"Actually, I was wondering how much _Yuan _I would need to give you for a bag of rice." He saw the farmer was still bowing, "Uhh…you can look up now…"

He looked up, self-conscious because he was still star struck. "Right…A bag of rice would cost you…2000 _Yuan." _

"Okay…" Crane handed him the moneyand grabbed the bag of rice. "Good day sir!" he said while flying off.

"You too! Eh, Master Crane!" he yelled while he waved.

Crane shook his head and couldn't help but cackle at the star struck stranger. People can get so excited sometimes...

* * *

The day at the Valley of Peace was growing hot, and even though Po and Tigress had just finished swimming, it was not enough to cure the rising temperature and effects of global warming. They lay under the trees, trying to protect themselves with the shade. How can it be so hot when winter is so close?

Tigress breathed in deeply. A few moments ago, she had stripped from her usually heavy cotton training shirt behind a thick and wide tree, now wearing a fresh silk shirt Po had given her as a gift 2 days ago. It was freash and the silk cooled her body just a bit. But still, that new shirt didn't help much either…

Although Po wore no shirt, he was as hot as Tigress was—sweating from his forehead to his toes. He and Tigress had removed the bindings from their ankles, and have taken off their hot shoes. Tigress folded her pants up; she wanted her legs to 'breath'. They remained lying down on the grass for a while, until Tigress spoke.

"We can't stay like this all day…" she spoke with her eyes closed.

"What should we do? It's too hot to walk back to the river…"

Her eyes opened. "I think I've got an idea…" Po looked at her bemused. He saw her bring her forefinger to her mouth. She licked it with the tip of her tongue, in the gentlest gesture Po had ever seen. Then she brought her finger to Po's stomach, and drew a few lines. He didn't resist. The wetness felt so cool, that his fur rose slightly from the pleasure he felt. He closed his eyes, absorbing the cool feeling of her sliding her finger across his stomach. Then, the feeling, the wetness, it all went away quickly. When he opened his eyes, Tigress gazed upon him.

"Well?" she asked waiting for an answer.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked disappointed.

She just rolled her eyes. "It's a character. Okay, I'll do it again. But pay attention this time…" she repeated the action. He realized what she was doing but Po couldn't help but close his eyes. When he opened them, he knew what she had written.

"Ancient," he said.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. Close your eyes, I'll write another one…" this time, she wrote it on his right hipbone. He moaned quietly from the tingling sensation. Tigress didn't comment on his sudden expression. She removed her finger slowly. He recognized almost as soon as she finished it.

"Faces," he answered with his eyes still closed.

"Very good, Po. Let's see if you know the last one." She swirled her finger to the opposite hipbone. She wrote it delicately, gently, and teasing Po with the coolness and gentleness of her finger. She felt some of his fur rise up when she drew one of the lines going down.

"Sages…" he opened his eyes. He knew this poem. He looked over at Tigress and smiled. She smiled back. Now it was Po's turn, he'll enjoy this…

* * *

Viper didn't have to go far for the silks and spices. She just went to the Madame Wang's Silks Store. Since Master Shifu didn't specifically tell her what to get, she got about…20 different colored silks. They were appropriate for all occasions—Holidays, Ceremonies, festivals and other stuff. She even got needles and thread for sewing. As she looked at the pile of silks, she remembered about the wedding. She couldn't help but let out a sigh in remorse for the panda. He didn't deserve to marry someone he didn't love. It just wasn't right. He deserved someone that did love him. And that he loved back. But who? She thought about the few months that passed by and noticed some sort of pattern. Almost every 5th day of every week, Tigress and Po would disappear into the night.

She thought even more deeply about this. They disappeared at the same time, they couldn't be seperated, and they were as close as two friends could be. Were they...?

Walking out of the store she spotted an undecided Mantis, who appeared to have recieved a tougher task. He wasn't informed on what spices to bring back to the palace. So many spices…what to do, what to do?

"You need some help there?" she asked as she slithered over to where he stood.

Mantis looked at her and smiled. "What took you so long?"

* * *

Po decided to start at her leg. He took it gently and carefully darted the tip of his tongue, letting it slide on his forefinger. He wrote his character, moving his finger different directions, slowly and lightly, just like she did. Tigress remained with her eyes closed throughout the entire time. When he finished, she opened her eyes.

"Nature…" she spoke softly.

"Yup…"his face then reddened, "Stomach…please?"

Tigress didn't say anything. She just slowly nodded and lifted her shirt high enough to expose her slim belly. Po became a bit nervous, but wrote another character nonetheless, right under where her belly button should havebeen. He let his finger guide itself through her slender tummy, causing her to shiver from the pleasure she felt. The tingling sensation just grew when he drew the three dots, his fingers became lighter and...More…seductive. He didn't move _that _low as he drew the square without a surface, but just low enough to make her purr quietly. Just, like she had done to him. He chuckled a bit, and continued. In a few moments, he was done.

"Well?"

"It's…heart?" she guessed.

"Correct. Time for the last one," he was so nervous for what he was about to do. He licked his finger and headed for her neck. Tigress' eyes shot open in shock, but then she relaxed from the slithering feeling she felt from Po's finger. She couldn't help but purr. Po felt the vibrations on his finger, and sighed in relaxation. This time he wrote smaller characters, which caused the vibrations to go on for a while.

"Falling tears," she answered in content when he finished, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah…you ready to recite the poem?"

She opened her eyes slowly, "Ready when you are, stranger." Po smiled. They recited the poem together. Their voices rung throughout the forest, speaking what they will be facing in the future. Speaking what they felt about what will happen.

"_Ahead I cannot see the ancient faces,_

_Behind I cannot see the coming sages._

_I brood upon the endlessness of Nature,_

_Lonely and sick at heart, with falling tears."_

_(Cheng Ziang)_

* * *

Finding the salt was easy, but Shifu had failed to imply what kind of herbs he wanted. Poor Monkey was left to carry all the herbs he thought were necessary. He had his bottle of salt, and then his basket of herbs. He jumped and ran throughout different parts of the valley, making sure he had every herb he thought was necessary. As soon as he finished, he stood in front of the steps that led to the Jade Palace. All that was left to do was climb it. Joy…O' joy…

Joy, of all the words to be sarcastic about he chooses joy. But no matter what word he would have chosen, it would still bring him to the thought of that evil, twisted, coniving...witch!

Monkey stopped at looked up the steps. He remembered the time Po had bounced down these very stairs. He laughed silently and began to walk again. Joy...for Po, it was all about to end.

* * *

It was getting dark, and the wind began to blow cool breezes. This caused the two friends to put their cloths back on, but Tigress decided to keep the silk shirt on instead. They were able to see the moon's reflection in the sky; the sun was just one-third over the horizon. The two sat at a distant hill, opposite of the Jade palace and a few miles away from the valley. They were close enough however, to hear the music being played by a familiar music group. Their music seemed really soothing.

Tigress laid her head upon Po's shoulder. He rested his head on her head. They looked at the valley of peace, the music group playing their sorrowful yet romantic music, and some villagers dancing with their partners, swaying, and holding each other closely. Suddenly, the group stopped. A young man had then stepped up, holding a Guzheng. He started playing a beautiful tune. Something that both Tigress and Po recognized to be the song, "Butterfly Lovers".

Po stood up, and Tigress looked up at him in bewilderment. He stretched his hand out in a loving gesture. "You wanna dance with me?" he asked as gentle as the wind's howl.

Tigress smiled as warm as the sun that morning. "I'd love to." She took his hand, and stood up. She put her arms around the back of his neck, and he around her hips. Their lips were just centimeters away of each other as their heads rested against each other. They began to sway to the music, slowly, like the pace of a snail slow.

"We're never going to last long…you know that right?" Po asked as they both danced. She felt his breath. It was…intoxicating…almost like she wanted to…

She controlled herself before she answered. "No one knows Po. Only time…"

"We can't let anyone know…especially Viper…"

She gazed into his eyes. "No one needs to know." He dipped her, and then brought her back up. They were closer than they were before.

"How did this happen? We're so different—" She kissed him passionately on the lips, cutting in completely. When they broke apart, she gazed into those eyes again.

"But opposites attract, Po." She said going for another kiss, and Po didn't resist. This one seemed more heated than the last one. As they parted, Po caressed her cheek softly, going over her stripes with his eyes. Once he reached her eyes, he spoke again.

"I'm a train wreck." He reminded with a small cackle. She drew a line over his lips with her thumb.

"But you're my train wreck…" she giggled, holding him tighter.

"What makes you say that?" he looked at her in the eyes.

"Because…I remember you Po, and…I…I think I love you." They had stopped swaying moments ago. Po looked at her with understanding eyes. He looked at her in a genuine, loving way that she sees only in rare occasions, and that's only when they are alone. He hugged her tightly.

Leaning in closely, she felt his hot breath hit against her sensitive ears. "Now that's memory…"

* * *

How did you like that? I don't know...I mean, it seems _okay._ Maybe I need a beta reader or something...I'll think about it. What do you think about it? I mean, I think I could use improvement in my writing. See anything I can improve in? Detail? Grammer? Organization? Ideas? Word choice? Anything?

And what did you think of the chapter? That's important too.

Please review! :)


	17. Chap 17 Last Memory With You

So, we are nearing towards the end of Amnesia. I would have updated sooner if I never had gotten sick with the stomach virus...AGAIN!

Anyway, enjoy! Sorry for some crappines by the way.

* * *

Chap. 17- Last memory with you

Tigress and Po returned in the middle of the night, 3 to 4 hours after the others arrived to the Jade Palace. They arrived as if nothing between them happened. But, with them, everything they did that day will stay with them, in their hearts. They walked to their rooms slowly, allowing every moment they still had together last. When they reached each other's rooms, they looked at each other. The tune of the song still rung in the air they breathed. Their eyes spoke again.

_Are you absolutely sure about this?_

_Of course, just be careful with what you do._

_But I don't want you to go..._

_I have to, I'm sorry…_

_Don't forget…_

_I won't…_

_You sure, you're sure about this?_

_How many times will you ask me this? I need to know you'll still be there…_

_As long as you're still alive, I'll always be there._

_Tigress, don't ever think like that again. This is not Romeo and Juliet._

_You'd do the same and you know it._

_It depends if you want me to move on or not._

_I'd like you to if it ever happens._

_Then we are in agreement, if that ever happens to any of us, we move on._

_Good night, stranger._

_Good night, my admirable sin. _

They quickly turned around and walked inside their rooms. Tigress sat on her bed; she played with her fingers, while her own mind played a few scenes from Po's Plan.

**Flashback 1 **

"_If memory serves me right, your fiancé still hates my guts, remember…"_

"_Right, so I need you to do me a small favor…" Tigress and Po stopped swaying. She looked at him, studying his eyes for any hint of what he might say next._

"_What kind of favor?" she raised a brow._

"_Well…"_

* * *

Po lay down on his bed, facing the ceiling, going over his plan too. He wondered if it would work. He suddenly had doubts now, but it was too late to stop the plan, for it was already put in motion. It was truly very risky for their relationship, but if it was the only to protect it, then so be it. It had to be done. No matter what happens…

**Flashback 2**

"_I don't know if I can…" Tigress admitted, shortly after hearing what Po seemed to have thought a lot about. He made it seem as if it were full proof. He has been coming up of every way out of a problem if one arises. What he failed to take into consideration was to think in the mind of the empress. She has her ways of finding out things. And not to mention what happens when he brought __**him **__into the equation. _

"_Don't worry, everything will be fine, don't you trust me?"_

"…"

* * *

Tigress remembered the expression on Hao's face when he found out. She thought harder about the many reasons he would respond that way, she thought he would be happy for Po, after all, they were best friends, unless…

_No! No, he doesn't…does he? Nah. Besides, that's just breaking the guy code right there…_

Yeah, Hao was probably too much of a faithful friend to like his best friend's girl.

**Flashback 3**

_Hao didn't speak when he heard of Po's plan. He just looked deeply hurt. But why? Were they doing anything wrong? Of course they were! They were defying the Empress! And if they defy her, the defy China. And if they defy China…they defy __**everyone**__._

"_Hao," Tigress spoke softly, "Are you alright?"_

"_Never better." He replied bitterly._

"_Will you do it Hao?" Po looked at the friend he has trusted for years. He had never asked him for a favor as huge as this. "For us."_

_He turned to him and locked eyes with Tigress briefly. She gave him a brief smile. He turned back to Po and smiled weakly, "Sure thing."_

* * *

Po remembered the conversation he and Tigress had when they walked up the steps. He also remembered the scare they got from Hao as they walked up the thousand steps to the Jade Palace…man, did he ever become as jumpy as that…

**Flashback 4**

"_You ready for tomorrow?" asked Po_

"_I'm scared." She admitted shyly. _

"_Just stay close to me," replied a masculine voice from behind. Po yelped like a little school girl and Tigress just slapped her forehead._

* * *

Morning arrived too early at the Jade Palace, but the sky was dull and especially gray was chilly too. Winter finally moved in and settled down. They awoke to the sound of the gong, and to Tigress it felt like a bullet to her heart, as she realized that this was the last day she would wake up to see Po's cheery and warming face when she went to greet her master. She'd miss him. She'd miss him every time he would bumble out of his room, almost tripping and trying to ignore his close encounter with the floor when he greeted his master. No one could help but stare at the panda. His personality was one that no one could ignore.

His presence was one that would fill the air with precious peace. Hence, his name. Po Ping, meaning, "Precious Peace". Funny, isn't it? You couldn't help but smile if he did something completely stupid, out of the blue, or tried to act mature as possible. Especially when he would point his fingers to his face and frown— noting his serious face. That was a knee slapper.

They stepped out of their quarters as usual, but this time no one said a word and neither did Shifu. He just stood there, lost in the aspirations of his own mind. He was burdened; obviously, his shoulders carried far too much weight for him to hold up on his own. He was just one step closer to the edge of breaking away. He looked at his students before turning around and walking towards the kitchen, hands held together behind him, with his back hunched as well.

* * *

Po made his best meal for today, and his last. No one spoke at the dining table. They just ate their French toast—and yes, Po finally got the recipe right—with marshmallows and vanilla frosting, without a word. He also made his last batch of "Secret Ingredient Soup" with some Iced Tea and Fried Dumplings. Next to that, he also made a fruit salad with yogurt as dipping sauce.

Viper would steal a look at Po once in a while, seeing that everyone else was too depressed to lift the pressure that held them down and sigh noiselessly. She then looked at even Tigress tried to lift the pressure. She felt so…wounded. There was one major reason she felt this way: There was no way out of this proposal. But, there was a way to stay together…and she only prayed it would work. Because if it didn't, the consequences could be devastating…**really devastating**…

Master Shifu felt no different than his students. The last thing he would ever want would be for one of his students to be forced into an arranged marriage. But this was the Empress they were talking about. There was nothing he could do that would change her mind. Whatever happens in the future, he could only hope it would be for the better and not for the worse. He prayed that Po wouldn't commit an act that he would regret.

After the silent breakfast, they all went down the steps to greet the waiting Hao and Mr. Ping. Viper followed close to Po, coming in between him and Tigress_. _

Tigress rolled her eyes. _Could she make her feelings any more obvious?_ She really liked Po. And that was just the problem. If Viper knew about her 2 friends, everything could be lost. If she didn't find out, she might do something with Po that could ruin anyone's Fung shui. Po didn't notice the uneasiness that hung in the air between the two females. He was too busy thinking about what's going to be, because everything that ever was and still is, might all slip away. And it was all because he could see a palanquin coming to pick him up…

* * *

They all stood single file, Mr. Ping, Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Tigress, and Hao. He started to say is good-byes from his dad. Po kneeled down and said his final farewell to the one who loved ever since he was a little fast-talking toddler.

"Look at you," Mr. Ping began, "You're so grown up now. I remember when you were small, always confusing your words as toddler, your obsession with kung fu as a young boy, and now here you are, a Kung fu master _and _Dragon Warrior!" Po smiled. "The last thing I wanted for you was to be forced into marriage." He hugged his only son. "I'm sorry Po. I love you, and I'm so proud of you…"

"I love you too, dad…" Po whispered. Mr. Ping let go of him and stepped back, getting a good and last look at his son before he left, forever. Po went over to Shifu now.

"Master Shifu," Po started, "I just wanted to thank you. You believed in me, and turned me into what I am today, I don't think any other master shows love to his students like you do…"

Shifu smiled. "If anyone should be thanking anyone, I should be thanking you. You brought me peace, you brought harmony to my students, and you've many things that we are grateful for. Your words are now beginning to flow like a river into the ocean, keep up with your studies; don't forget what you're capable of. It may come in handy one day…"

"Yes, Master." They bowed to one another for the last time. Po now stepped over to Mantis.

"Well—" he began but became interrupted when Mantis began to cry loudly and then jumped onto Po's shoulder. "M-mantis! Are you alright?" His…thingies were digging into his neck.

"I-I'm j- just…gonna m-miss you!" He made out.

"Me too buddy…" Po said calmly, ignoring the throbbing pain he was feeling.

"Okay…I'm okay…I'm fine." He said as he hopped off back onto the floor. They bowed for the last time. Now it was Monkey's turn.

"Monkey," Po started, "You promise to keep these guys laughin'?" Po asked trying to sound happy, but that hint of sadness in his voice gave it all away.

"I'll do my best, just as long as you remain a wise fool." He said and they both shared a short laugh with the others.

"You were always one who liked to use oxymoron." Po smiled. He nodded once and they bowed to each other for the final time. Crane was up next.

"Crane," Po said, "Listen, buddy, I just wanna say I'm gonna miss having someone there to keep us all in our places."

"I'm gonna miss having someone make me laugh all the time. But we all have to move on with our lives…even if it means leaving home." He finished sadly.

"Right, thank you." They bowed for the last time, now it was Viper's turn.

"Po," she started, "I'm _really _going to miss you. You are one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. So, I want to give you something to remember me by…" what happened next shocked everyone. Viper leaned onto Po and kissed him! _Waa! _Tigress couldn't believe what she was seeing. Viper was kissing Po, the Dragon Warrior, the next emperor, _her_ best friend…_her_ Po…

Po's eyes remained open throughout the whole kiss. Viper's eyes were closed. It lasted for a good 5 seconds, the longest 5 seconds of all of their lives…

She backed away, looking at him in the eyes with what Tigress seemed to recognize as a malicious smile. She knew…all this time she knew! But she didn't say anything. Why? Why would she do this? Tigress was aware of the serpent's feelings for Po, but to go this far as too…why? Tears were swelling up in Tigress' eyes. Lies were now beginning to stir along with the truth. She couldn't tell if what he said, if all they did, if all Viper really was to her, all a truth or a lie. This was too much for her to take right now. But Po did ask her out, right? Did he lie to her about everything? Did she?

Po didn't bow to her. Instead he moved to Tigress who avoided his gaze. Hao held her hand, and kept her close to him, protecting her from feeling anymore of this pain. She quickly looked at Po in the eyes and they began their conversation/argument.

_It's not what it looked like!_

_So it didn't look like she just kissed you! Po, you lied to me! _

_No! It's not like that! Trust me…_

_How can I trust anyone!? I was counting on forever, Po! Now I'll never know…_

_No! Please…you have to believe me…_

_I don't know what to believe…_

These words broke Po's heart. He had to tell her. He had to make things better. It time to—

_Tell me the truth, Po._

Po took her hands into his own. He looked deeply into her eyes. This action confused the others. What's going on here?

_I love you._

Tigress was taken back by the three words that it her brain. _You love me…?_

_More than anything! I __**want**__ to be with you! I __**want**__ to love you! I want to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face! I love you more than I love anyone else! I love the way you laugh, the way you do your Kung Fu! I love the way you make fun of me all the time, how you laugh at all my jokes! I would do anything for you! I loved you ever since you told me, that I don't belong here!_

Tigress didn't remove her frown as she heard…rather, umm…received those messages. He loved her all that time?She narrowed her eyes as a thought entered her mind.

_Then why are you doing this? Can't you just screw this valley, and come with me? _

_I'm only doing this for you…You know what happens if I do…I'm sorry…_

Tigress bit her lip to keep from crying.

_Write to me, will you?_

_Is there any reason I shouldn't? I don't us to end up mortal enemies. I don't want you to end up hating me. Please…_

…_I would never hate you._

_Thank you..._ Po cracked a smile. "Tigress," he lifted up her chin, "Keep your head held high, and don't ever give up. I…you've gotta be strong. You just keep climbing that mountain, what's on the other side is worth it."

"I'll keep climbing…you're the best friend I've ever had…Don't break your promise." They hugged a gentle hug, until Tigress broke away. She gave a light smile and backed away. It was now finally Hao's turn.

"Hao," Po said to him, "Dude, I'm totally gonna miss you. All the messed up things we used to do…I'll never forget." He looked over at Tigress who was studying the ground. He leaned in closer to Hao. "Take care of her…" he whispered, and moved back. Hao nodded once. They said good-bye with a manly hug.

Po stepped back and took a good look at those he was leaving behind. He'll miss all of them. Some more than others, of course. A goose from the palanquin approached Po for the first time. "Master Po," he bowed, "Your palanquin is fully prepared for our trip to Peking. We may now leave." It sounded more like an order than an announcement.

"Okay." He looked at the others, who looked at him. He gave them a weak smile and they did the same. He began to breakaway. He waved good-bye as he did, but failed to notice all the signs bidding him a farewell and all his fan girls screaming for him not to go. He only heard the faint music of the young boy who had played his instrument the day before. This time, he played the song, "The Moon Stands for My Heart".

And all this is missed because he was looking at one specific tiger as he got on the palanquin. They began to ride away and the shape of her shrunk, turning smaller and smaller until she was no more. He turned back to face the new rode that lay ahead. He'll miss all of them. But the one he'd miss the most…the one he never wanted to forget or leave…was her.

* * *

Oh ma Gosh, just one more chapter until this is finished. Anyway, thanks for reading and please...REVIEW!


	18. Chap 18 Truth Part I The Climb

**Okay, so I've decided to separate the last chapter into parts. The most parts it would be separated is three and it's done! Whohoo!**

**Anyhow, thank you Skyyler for help on this chapter. You rock! And thank you all reviewers for bearing with me all this time. I'll continue this speech on the very last part. So I hope you enjoy the first part. It's the journeyto The Imperial City, renamed "The Climb". Surprisingly inspired by Miley Cyrus' "The Climb". I'm not such a hardcore fan of hers' but this song is just too awesome to pass up...did I just say that? **

**Anyway, please continue reading and I hope you enjoy this first part. **

**Don't own the movie, damnit...**

* * *

Chap 18 Truth

Part I- The Climb

The valley had emptied and the once noisy basin had silence that was just too much to bear. Tigress gripped onto her head and kept telling herself to remain strong, but she couldn't. Her lungs called out for air, but it just didn't come as easily to her anymore. The skies, although the sun still hung up high, began pouring water down on her. The sun was up, but rain came down. She lost her balance and collapsed onto the ground. Tears had already began to form twin streams down her cheeks and she pounded on the floors, pulling out the grass and bringing her hands up to her face.

Tigress at that moment felt something on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Viper. Tigress immediately stopped her actions. Viper opened her mouth and her voice cracked as she spoke, "I'm sorry, sister."

She could take it anymore. She stood up, grabbed a nearby pot and threw it at the wall behind Viper. It shattered, just like Tigress did. "Stop saying that! **Stop saying that**!" Her voice quivered with agony and her eyes produced more tears. "I am **not** your sister! And you are **not** my sister!"

Viper said nothing as she watched Tigress continue her rage. Tigress was silent for a few moments and Viper, as surprised as she was, just looked at her with no emotion revealed on her face. "I…I want Po back…" she turned at Viper and roared, "**I want my Po back**!" She pounded her chest with each word she bellowed. Tigress collapsed on the ground again and dug her nails into the earth, in an attempt not to turn Viper into bits.

"How long have you known?" She asked, not bothering to look up at the worried serpent. When Viper didn't answer, she lost it. "Tell me! How long!?"

"Tigress, I—"

Her head snapped up, "You're my friend!" She stood up and looked her in the eyes. "You're supposed to be honest!"

"I didn't know!—"

"And it was **you're** responsibility!"

"Please! I didn't know—"

"Tell me how long!" She grabbed Viper's neck and began choking her. Tigress showed no mercy and kept her angry glare.

Viper struggled to speak her alibi. "Since…last night…Po…told me…" Upon hearing his name, Tigress loosened her grip. "He didn't…want you ta kno'…he…he wanted ta…protect…you." Tigress let go of her completely and Viper dropped to the moist ground.

Tigress struggled to understand. Why would he ever lie to her, even if it was for her protection? "You're lying to me! Stop it! **Stop! **He would never keep anything from me! **Never!**"

Viper, who now caught her breath, looked at her sympathetically. "I have no reason to lie to you." It had subsequently stopped raining.

Tigress shook her head, "What did he tell you!?" To avoid another choking hazard, Viper replied almost immediately.

"That we fake a love scene! That I liked him but he didn't like me back! He said that if we did, Muang wouldn't use any methods of torture before she even **wants** to kill you!" Suddenly, a bag dropped in front of them, completely cutting in on their argument. Tigress kicked the bag over, which let go the dress that Po had given her. Viper silently thanked the Gods for answering her prayers.

Tigress looked angrily at Viper, she snarled. Viper spoke, "Please, wear it. We have to stop it from happening."

Tigress shook her head, showing some fear in her voice. "I won't wear that."

"Please! It's the only way!"

"**I** **am not wearing that**!"

Viper narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to do this, but Tigress was clearly not sober right now. "**Pick her up!**"

"What?" But it was too late to stop what happened next. Crane and Monkey had appeared from behind her, grabbed her by the arms, and forced her into a crate. "No! No! You can't do this! No! Stop!"

"I'm sorry," Monkey apologized.

"But we're just doing what's right." Crane explained with regret in his voice. Tigress could have sworn she saw his eyes water up as they shoved her in and finally locked the door.

On the inside, Tigress broke down. She leaned on one of the walls of the crate and looked up. She heard nothing from the outside. The silence she felt scared her. She hugged her arms and sobbed. Why was she put in here? She didn't deserve to be in there. She needed to be with the others, she needed to hear noise. Her head spun and she could see a rainbow on the corner of her eye. Her hands felt for the walls, but even in that small crate that led nowhere, she felt lost.

She _was _lost, and she has fainted.

* * *

_Tigress, I command you to rise._

Tigress opened her eyes and awoke sitting on a small seat. She wore Lolita Gothic style white dress that featured black lace. Her knee high socks were also white with black stripes. She wore comfortable red shoes. She looked around the clouded room. Opposite from her sat an exact replica dressed in a black dress with white lace and her knee high socks were black with white stripes. Her shoes were also red. Tigress noticed that the only physical difference was the fact that this "other" Tigress had no pupils, and the fact that she was a few years older, by three or four, possibly. Tigress, the real Tigress, let one tear stream down her face. She watched as it floated up towards the ceiling, and stuck itself in between the stones that covered it.

"Now, now," said this other tigress, "Do not cry, for you have no reason to. I hate to see you cry, to see you like this just breaks my heart." She caressed Tigress' cheek, and wiped away the tear stain. She then pulled her into a tight embrace. Tigress' head rested on her chest, and she heard the heartbeat that had been missing for all these years.

Tigress began to let more tears stream down her face. She had wished for this moment for all her life, and thought she would never live to see this day. This day was truly one of change. It was going to make history, and it all started with one word. "Mama…"

Her mother held her tighter, and rested her head on Tigress' cranium. She was about to cry herself, but she had to be strong not only for her, but for her daughter. A light wind hit the two, and the mother of this great female warrior knew exactly what to do. Tigress was the first to speak.

"What happened, mama?"

She had to tell the truth. She held her close and whispered the truth that had been kept from her all these years. "I took my own way…"

Tigress gasped and cried even harder this time. Her mother, the woman who gave birth to her, who wanted to love her and be there for her, committed suicide. Tigress clutched her mother's dress, and cried into her chest. All this time, Tigress wondered whatever happened to her, why she was never with her. All this wondering had brought her the answer she never wanted. In all acts, her mother had been selfish enough to take her own life, and leave Tigress to fend for herself, and be adopted by anyone who would ever want her.

"Why, mama? Why did you do that?"

Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I didn't want you to be in danger." She sighed and looked up, "But no matter what I do, you will always be a wanted woman."

Tigress shivered and the two last words that left her mother's mouth. She wondered what else her mother had done to "protect" her. She didn't speak and let her mother continue with her alibi. "It was in the beginning of winter that you were born, and I was never as happy as I've ever been when I found out my baby was a girl."

"Why?"

"Tigress, I know that you would want to know now. And I promise you that I'll tell you everything, but when the time is right. Right now, we don't have much time for me to explain. You have almost reached the Imperial city." Tigress didn't respond and she continued. "When you turned two, your grandfather foreshadowed a vision. It was a warning and he explained that you were born with an omen. You were a part of this…special prophecy. Ever since then, spirits and even people who have heard of it came after you. Some wanted to help, others to kill. That was when I took you and ran far from that place.

"In a short week, I found the Valley of Peace. At the time, it was the safest place I knew, for I had found out Master Oogway and Master Shifu were there to protect the place. That's when I left you at the orphanage. You were asleep, which made it easier for me to leave you there. But even if you were awake, it was always the hardest thing I ever had to do. Leaving you, with complete strangers was probably the worst thing I've ever done to you. But I had no choice. They promised to take care of you, and that was enough to ensure your safety.

"That same night, I walk on the Thread of Hope. It was there that I took a breath and jumped in the Devil's Mouth. I committed one of the worst sins to have ever been committed besides killing an unborn child, but I only did it for your protection. I died for you, Tigress. I never wanted you to think I didn't love you."

Tigress looked up at her mother with disappointment and admiration in her eyes. Now she knew the truth, but there was just one problem. She didn't look half as old. "How old were you?"

"I was, and still am, 26. That's three years older than you." She said with a knowing smile.

Tigress raised a brow. "Three? But mama, I'm twenty-two."

"Not today. Today is the day, you turn twenty-three. It's okay if you don't remember; I was the one who gave you amnesia. That's why it took you a while to remember all that was forgotten."

Tigress blinked in surprise. It was her mother who gave her amnesia all this time. She smiled, already knowing why she did it. If Tigress were to remember, then Muang would have taken much worse actions towards her. That is however, what Tigress thought. She then frowned; thoughts of Muang still brought him back.

"Mama?" She escaped her mother's embrace and looked at her. "Mama, what do I do?"

Her mother laughed lightly, "Like mother, like daughter. You do what is right. I know it's a hard decision to make, but you will choose what is right. I know it."

Tigress then nodded. "How do I get out of here, mama?"

Another knowing smile graced her face, a gleam in her eye. "As long as you keep today in mind, the answer will always be in plain sight."

Tigress was deeply confused about this. The door was behind her, and the way out was hidden in plain sight. Tigress closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. The answer then hit her like a cracker to marsh mellow and chocolate. The combination was today's date.

* * *

On the outside, Crane and the others made their way to the Imperial City. They had passed the Thread of Hope hours ago, and each second counted. He thanked the Heavens that Tigress, added with the weight of the Crate, was lightweight. He didn't believe the merchant at first, but when he gave it a test drive, Crane did not hesitate to pay the money. Just below him, the others kept up with their own special way of mobility.

Viper, although seeming visibly well, was emotionally unstable. The words that Tigress fought with had left a huge gash on her heart, and Viper felt as if she herself would just dig up a whole and hide away from the world. She kept the determined look on her face, trying to keep in mind that they had a mission to complete. But Tigress would always pop up and disrupt her. Viper's eyes began to well up with tears. She tried hard to keep them from streaming down her face, but she couldn't. She probably should have told her. Maybe she should have never kept it from her. But what's done is done. All she could hope for was that Tigress would later understand.

Monkey swung from just about anything you could think of. Because they tried not to attract any attention, they took the more discrete path, which was going around the city. Going around the city consisted of tall trees, overgrown plants and vines, ancient ruins and the possibility of getting lost at every turn. It was a gift that the trees had already shed their bush, and the skies were clearly seen. A strong wind suddenly broke a branch Monkey had clung onto. Thinking fast, he used his tail to wrap it around the lower branch and grabbed a vine, gaining back the speed he had lost.

Mantis had it simple. He simply hung onto the crate that held the Tigress. He watched her as she slept, her chest rising and lowering every few seconds. The oxygen wasn't a problem, for there were holes in the crate that allowed her to breath. It was what happened once she stepped out that worried him. She might lose it again. He wished he could just wish away anything that happened today. Of all the things they hid from her, they couldn't hide the shame that they now felt. She knew everything, and she found out in the most painful way.

He wanted to scratch it away, as if it were just an inch. He wanted to scare it all away. He would do anything to make it seem as if it never happened, but he couldn't. Things just don't work that way. He made a mistake, but he can't redo anything. He sighed. "Hey, Crane! She's looking better than before!"

He darted his head to face the crate and then back to the road. "Great! Just as long as she's not dying, we're good!" He laughed nervously, but he was actually concerned for Tigress too. No one deserved to be kept hidden in the dark if it were this serious. But sometimes the truth can be overrated in his opinion. Tigress suffered, and she suffered by being protected. She didn't deserve to suffer like this, being lied to, being tossed into a crate, being forced to save Po. She deserved to do what she's been fighting to do all along. She deserves to choose.

On the inside, Tigress was slowly snapping back to reality. Her eyes wouldn't open, for they were too heavy. She left them closed and thought about the conversation she had recently had with the other Tigress. It was strange, but Tigress was overjoyed to see her mother again and still know that she loved her. If only Tigress could have let her know the same before she left.

Feeling that her eyes had lost weight, she fluttered her eyes open. She felt a feeling of anxiousness and reassurance wash over her all of a sudden. She couldn't explain it, but although she felt a small loss, she felt great hope. She didn't know exactly why, but she had an idea that it had to do with what was going to happen tonight. She carefully stood up, and by the way the crate constantly swayed little by little, she could tell that they were still on their way to the wedding. Knowing where exactly to look, she found the lock and put in the combination. She pulled the lock open.

Taking it, she closed it and put it in her pocket. Right when she was about to kick the door open, she felt the crate hit the ground. She stumbled inside and gripped onto the handle. After a few moments of agonizing silence, she opened the door. There was no one in sight…yet.

She walked out and looked around her surroundings. Her sensitive hearing and sense of smell detected the other four hiding in the bushes of the trees. Keeping a stern look on her face, she issued an order. "Move out! We have a wedding to crash!"

* * *

**Hello hidden Dragon, good-bye crouching Tiger! Hardcore Tigress is back, baby! And this was just the first of the truths she's going to hear. She has been lied to...a lot. **

**Please review! If you do, maybe I'll update sooner...**

**;) **


	19. Part II Exterminator Beat

**Part II is here! Yes! Gosh, I thought I would never finish, I mean really all this high school stuff is wearin' me out! Well, there's only part three left and maybe an epilouge and the BOOM! I'm done! Or am I?**

**IDOKFP...Gosh.**

* * *

**Part II- Exterminator Beat**

Muang sat in a separate chamber that separated her from everyone else. Her veil covered her face as she stood in front of the closed door; her long white gown covered her "lily" feet. She practically choked her flowers, not being able to control her excitement. O' how long she has waited for this day to come!

She remembered the time when she first heard of the Dragon Warrior. She heard how Tigress, the most prideful and hard-hitting of all the five, bowed to him first. How she had proclaimed him a "Master". There must have been a bigger reason to why she did that, and it couldn't have been just respect. She then heard about a ceremony being held for Po, one that even her own father attended. She would have gone also, but women weren't usually apart of events such as these. It was after the ceremony that stories were written about the many adventures of Po and the Furious Five. News reports, small comics, even fan fictions were made from his many fans!

It was ridiculous, she thought, of how so many people could take to him after just one event. And what was even more infuriating, was that fact that some fans would be crazy enough to pair up the warriors! She had read almost everything, from Viper and Mantis to Po and Shifu, which to her, made no sense at all. It was actually pretty stupid to her. A guy liking a guy is just plain dumb. (**A/N: Her views of homosexuality are not my own. It is just the way she was raised and she believes this, NOT ME!). **

But the most absurd pairing, the most annoying and most common she was always tired of hearing, was Po and Tigress! _Ha!_ She'd like to ever see that happen! That hard-headed, tough-as-nails, unpalatable, unattractive, self-centered **fool!** How could she ever get along with someone who was the complete opposite of everything she is? That Tiger does not love. She destroys. Po on the other hand, creates. Whoever thought of the idea of those two together should be severely punished. But then came the day that everything changed.

She remembered it as clearly as it had been described. It had been described as an early morning. The gong rang as usual and the Five along with Po and their master headed towards the mountains for training. Their stop would be the birthplace of Kung fu.

The scene was described as Tigress fighting as invisible enemy, one that Muang assumed to be Mantis. The Praying Mantis was certainly putting up a fight, his fast reflexes moving just a bit too fast. Speed might be relevant to time, but a line has to be drawn somewhere. A snake then jumped onto the scene and fought Tigress also. Then another, then another, and then another. Five to one—not the best thing to do when sparring on a mountain.

It was said that a kick by a round figure that couldn't be identified had pushed Tigress towards a lose rock, which caused the fall. The report had said that one of the rocks hit her head during fall, and that a black and white speck had jumped to save her. A bird then skydived down and grabbed the falling Tiger, saving her from harm's way. Po was still falling, but was saved when the bird quickly rescued him as well. It was then reported that the Tigress was last seen safe, in the arms of the Dragon Warrior.

So that's when she asked—no, _demanded—_that Po was the one she would be marrying. She wanted him to herself, and she wasn't planning on sharing. Not even when the time came to pick out his concubines. They won't even want a piece. The whole thing was soon to be, already hers'.

She finally heard the drums playing her song. _Finally. _

The door opened slowly, and she walked out gracefully. She took her precious time going down the long set of steps.

* * *

Po stood in front of the soon-to-be former emperor. He was resigning his position just for his daughter to be happy. Either that or he just wants her to shut up about this whole marriage deal. A large statue stood behind him. The Golden Dragon of Unity is what they called it. It was funny, really. If this dragon was supposed to unite what it thought was right, why was it united him and Muang? Someone up there must really hate him.

But Po was not going to give up, that hopeless romantic. He believed that one day; this dragon would unite two star-crossed lovers, to be together in this world for as long as they lived. He already knew one person of the pair, and he could only hope that the other person would feel no different than how he felt about her.

If all the light had gone from the world, and he only had a speck of it left, he would send it out burning for her alone. The light would not only guide her, but guide her heart to him. If there was any way he could cross the skies to save her from danger, he would cross the skies for her. If he could fit the most beautiful places in this world inside a box, it would be his heart, so he could send it with his love. If he could all a rose by any other name, it would be Tigress, for she and the rose smell just as sweet, with a beauty that sends smiles to any who take even just a glimpse. If he had all these things, if he could do all these things, he would. The reason was living, and the reason's love has remained true, even if he hadn't.

Po's eyes suddenly wandered over to Muang, who has just finished going down the stairs. She slowly walked over to him, smiling at what he knew would soon lie ahead for the two. He began to sweat as her father began his speech. In all his years he had never wished for a long speech, until now.

* * *

Tigress successfully made her way into the palace without causing such ruckus. She may have not learned everything about nerve attacks, but she did know the basics. Her favorite…the Finger Lock. The simplest thing to do when faced with such a vulnerable opponent. Who knew that just one movement of the finger could be so…dangerous? Each unconscious body was thrown in a closet by Crane and Monkey, while Viper slithered her way through narrow places in order to get a good vantage point for Tigress' target.

As soon as the bodies were kept incognito, Crane sneaked his way to the roof, while Monkey and Mantis blended in with the crowd. They're job was to act as natural as possible, seeming as though they have no business there. They easily mixed in with the crowd, and occupied a table that was seemingly empty. For some reason, the guards weren't able to fill the table that evening. They sat and waiting for the signal, which would be provided by their leader.

Speaking of the boss, she hid just inside the mouth of the Golden Dragon of Unity. Her red dress surprisingly changes colors depending with her surroundings. It was now black, since the interior of the mouth was dark. She looked below, where she could see the soon-to-be-married couple. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Muang and her staring at Po with seemingly too much admiration.

A sudden cold loomed over her and she heard someone say, _Tigress._ The voice was almost too good to be true, and her heart sank when she spoke. "Mama?"

_Tigress? Tigress, listen to me. You have to focus. Are you focusing?_

Po held a ring brought by a horse servant. It was round and golden. A small, glittering diamond stuck out from the middle of the ring. The ring was simple, yet so unique. He had never seen anything like it. But he was the son of a noodle-chief. To him, seeing something like this would take some getting used to. Po's thought about what has yet to come was interrupted when Muang held out her hand. Po could barely hear the questions being asked by her father as the time to place the ring on her finger neared. His heart raced and did not rest until it was finally time.

Po closed his eyes as he slipped the ring through her finger.

Tigress' breathing became heavier as she saw what went on before her eyes. "Yes, mama."

_I need you to be strong. You are strong, Tigress. Listen, we don't have that much time. When the emperor hands them the cups, you will have thirty seconds. In ten of those thirty seconds, the sash will be tied. You won't be able to stop this unity._

Now it was his turn. He held out his hand and as Muang tried to slip the ring on, it just wouldn't budge. Apparently, his fingers were too chubby. Giving up, she nodded and her father gave them both golden cups, a red ribbon around it. It was only a matter of seconds before they tied the knot and he would be gone.

Tigress blinked away the fog that now clouded her vision and slid her hand over her cranium. "Mama…"

_Stay with me, baby. Stay with me. When the sash is tied, you'll have twenty seconds to grab Muang and her dad and take them inside the palace. Every second counts, each second is important. Do you understand? You have to be willing to let anything happen._

Tigress took a deep breath, and had won the battle over her emotions. It was only a matter of time when she heard,

"…with the tying of the sash, we shall unite these two lives!"

Tigress' heart skipped a beat and that's when she jumped. As she grabbed Muang and her father, she had no time to look at Po. Every second counted. Muang struggled at first, which made it harder to take her into the palace. Right when Tigress was about to toss her through a window, she heard several gunshots. The adrenaline rushed through her, and her instincts kicked in. Giving her three light taps on three different pressure points, Muang became unconscious.

"Cover your eyes!" He did so. She quickly jumped through the windows, and landed roughly on the ground. She looked around, and spotted the fire place. Thinking fast, she dashed towards it and used both hands to put it out. But as she did, she couldn't help but feel a sudden cool breeze behind her, as if the breeze were helping her. Shaking it off, she went to the emperor, where he held Muang's hand soothingly.

He looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes. He was worried, but not for himself. "Will she be alright?"

Tigress could see that he really cared for his daughter. Although she didn't understand why he would force someone to marry her just so she can get what she wants, she could sense the parental love that he felt for her. She smile weakly, but that smile soon turned to an agape when she heard more gunshots, and the cries of the villagers. She grabbed him and Muang and pushed them into the fire place, "Don't speak. They won't find you if they can't hear you," she took one look at them and then built a wall with the pile of wood that was kept on the side of it.

She finished her wall and as she stood up, she could hear her mother's reassuring voice again. _That's my girl._

She jumped her way out the window again, and came to face the battle taking place. From the looks of it, they were outnumbered by 17 to 1. Po stood in the middle of a group of boars. One moved to attack with his staff, but his move failed once Po grabbed a hold of it. He used the boar's body to knock out the rest of the group, and then threw the boar's sorry ass over to the wall where she stood. He slid down slowly, and finally plopped down onto the ground. About seven down, seventy-eight to go.

Viper fought alongside Mantis against ten alligators. Viper took her stance, and within record's time, took down half of them with her White Lotus Demon—you guessed it—Viper. She circled one alligator's ankle, and dragged him against the hard floors. Mantis threw his adversary in the air and so did Viper, colliding them both. They heard a loud cracking sound as their head hit against each other and fell onto the ground. Mantis used his nerve attacks on three of them, knocking them out cold. Ten down, sixty-eight to go.

Monkey could be seen performing a right chin kick on a guerilla. It blocked the kick with his big arms, and attempted to smash Monkey with his large, over-sized bat. He dodged it just in time, and collided his fist against the guerilla's skull. Two surrounded him and he kept fighting; Then three, then four, and then five against him.

Crane fought in the skies, against the aerial threats. Eagles and other cranes alike, fought against him. He dodged all the attacks, and each hit he would strike them with would send them to the ground. Tigress had long lost count, but she couldn't just stand there.

She took charge, and ran towards the center where she was met with an elephant that had landed from the skies. The ground shook as he walked towards her. Tigress didn't hesitate. She attacked. Punch, after punch, after punch—each the elephant absorbed. She then kicked him in the stomach, but something was terribly wrong. Her foot was stuck!

He pushed his stomach out, and slapped Tigress a good ten feet away. She skidded along the ground, and now had scars on her back, her dress ripped from the tortured ground and hit. The elephant held his protective stance as he watched Tigress get up. She folded her hands and cracked her fingers. A light wind hit her face again, and she felt her mother. Tigress closed her eyes and embraced the energy.

When she opened them, she and her mother spoke simultaneously. "_Big _mistake…"

Running on all fours, she quickly did a leopard fist to his chest. She then pulled on his trunk so they would meet eye-to-eye. "Let's see how well you can absorb this, _crap_ ninja." She unsheathed her claws and swiped them across his face. He moaned from the pain and gripped his face. Up next she grabbed his arm and twisted it over to his back, breaking it too fast to feel it for the first few seconds. The elephant fell onto the floor, blind and defenseless.

A sudden group of wolves and crocodiles jumped around her. She blocked a hit from a staff and broke it. She took her attacker and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. Another came from behind, and she snapped his neck. Two wolves then approached her. She did a double roundhouse kick on the smaller wolf, dropping his sword. The larger wolf pushed her and she fell to the ground. Almost as if it were her natural reflex, she twisted on the ground and kicked straight back. The wolf was down and out.

Another two gunshots were heard, and this stopped all the fighting. A faint clap could be heard from the roof of the palace. The warriors looked up, and saw snow leopard making its way to be seen. The snow leopard, was then identified to be female.

"My, my! Such a fine battle I see here! And, Oh! Is that the Dragon warrior I see? It is truly an honor…" she bowed mockingly, she stood upright and smiled. "I think…that the reason for all this fighting would be for…these two."

On command, two boars brought in Muang and her father. Tigress frowned. Her father must have failed to tell her to keep her yap shut when she recovered from the shock.

Po tightened his fists and stood in a protective stance. "Let them go!"

She sucked air threw her teeth. "Oh, well. I'm sorry, but that is one thing I am not allowed to do—unless of course, you're willing to make deal."

In a flash, the two boars grabbed the victims and held them over the building by their arms. If they were to let go, the two would be dead. Po had no choice but to give in. "What do you want?"

"What I ask for is not very much, but what I ask for is the scroll…"

Po groaned. "I already told everyone that it's blank!"

She narrowed her left eye, "You didn't let me finish. Not only do I want the scroll, but what I need is Tigress." Po looked at Tigress and then glared at the snow leopard.

"Never," he spoke in a vicious voice.

"Either you give those two to me, or these two…things, won't make it down the roof _alive._" She threatened.

"It's princess to you, limped noodle!" Muang screamed, trying to sound strong, but her squeaky voice just made her sound like a mouse instead of a lynx.

Ignoring that comment, the snow leopard stalked her way to Tigress. Tigress breathed in, while the snow leopard breathed out.

"Where is…" the snow leopard began, "…the Home of the Phoenix?"

Tigress was taken back, she had never heard of such a place. Why would she know anything about this? "I don't know what you're talking about."

The snow leopard thought for a moment, and then broke into a laugh. "I guess I have failed to remember your mother's ways."

Now Tigress was defiantly interested. She knew who she was? "You knew my mother?"

"Knew her?" she scoffed. "I'm her half sister."

Tigress couldn't believe any of this. "Half sister…granddad's still alive?"

"He died ten years after your mother died, when I was just thirteen. My mother was a snow leopard, her genes dominate," She then took a step towards her while Tigress countered her move with a step back. "Tigress, you and I share the same relative. Join me, and you will know who you are. Together, we will fulfill our destiny as Spiritual Warriors and Keepers of Truth. That is your destiny; to rule our society, a Matriarchal society. Your destiny** is** to dominate."

Tigress took one look at the hand that was held out in front of her. Was this what her mother was talking about? It couldn't be, could it? Spiritual warriors aren't fighters, Tigress knew for sure. They don't have souls…they _are _the soul. Keepers of Truth…? Tigress had certainly never heard of such a thing. All this just seemed too supernatural and bogus to her. But what does she know? She doesn't even know her own mother's given name. But if this snow leopard was telling the truth, could she really be the golden ticket to her past?

Tigress narrowed her eyes at the feline. She couldn't afford to fall into another trap. Not at this moment. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

She chuckled. "You know I suspected a response like that. My dear niece, I have no reason to lie to you."

Tigress, still not sure on what to decide was hit with that gust of wind again. _I told you to be willing to let anything happen. But you also must know when to let these things happen._

Tigress then knew what she needed to do. She took a battle stance and said, "I believe you, but that doesn't mean I'll join you."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Very well," she raised an arm and snapped her fingers. "As much as I would love and stay for chit-chat, I have an army to run. I'll see you on the twenty-fourth, dear niece." And with that a bolt of lightning flashed between the two, and in seconds she and all her wounded soldiers were gone. Even that crap ninja.

The Five and Po crowded behind the Tiger, who seemed too overwhelmed to speak. Tigress wanted to cry, but she was too numb. She wanted to be without pain, but she was too wounded. She wanted to not know, but she already knew too much. She wished that her mother would give her amnesia now, but she knew that her mother wouldn't let her leave without knowing the truth. Without looking behind her, she spoke, her voice sounding cold and full of agony. "The empress and her father are still on the roof. We must get them."

Po looked at his friends, asking him with his pleading eyes for a moment of just him and Tigress. They nodded and headed to the roof. Po just stood there for a moment, waiting for her to acknowledge him. And when she did, she said,

"They say that when two hearts are one, the untied do not need voices to hear each other, but rather…they hear each other's feelings. But now…why does it feel like we must scream to the top of our lungs just to hear each other out?" She audibly sighed through her nose, and didn't change her posture one bit.

Po thought about what she said, and she was right. The kiss with Viper, the wedding with Muang…all of this was just taking them farther apart. As much as he did all these things just to keep them together, she was buying her a one-way ticket away from him. It was strange, how when they first realized their feelings for each other that they spoke not using their voice, but with their hearts. If there was anything he could do to repair this relationship, it had to be done quickly. But what could he do? History cannot just unhappen because it already happened. As he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted when she turned around and looked at him.

"You've done many wrong things to me. But no one is perfect…not even me. But just because you lied to me, won't make me stop loving you." Po then felt a small drop of hope hit him, but that quickly faded away with what she said next. "It'll just make me fall out…of…love…with…you."

Po took her face into his hands and pressed their lips together. He made absolutely sure to give her a kiss that she would never forget. She embraced him, and begged for entry. He allowed her and as they broke away, Tigress pulled his lower lip. She bit her lip as he said, "I can't stop loving you if love is all I've got to give. Even if you aren't in love with me, doesn't mean I'm not in love with you," he whispered. "I always will be. You, in my eyes, are the world to me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Tigress looked him in the eyes with her big thoughtful ones. "You are forgiven, but what you did is not forgotten." With that she walked into the palace, where she knew the others were waiting.

* * *

"Will she awake anytime soon?" the desperate father asked the doctor, a horse, who seemed just as hopeless as her father did.

He shook his head reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but…without a blood donor, she won't live to see another day." The father held his daughter's hand and began to mourn for her. Tigress looked at the father, and at Muang. In all honesty, she couldn't stand the bitch. But she also couldn't stand the father loose his only child. It just wasn't fair for him. But how exactly did she start to lose all this blood?

Viper was the first to ask. The doctor answered with a proven theory he had conducted on his own. He explained that the boar had cut her around the wrist area, where a series of veins flowed with blood. This cut has cut the series of blood loss that Muang is going through right now. "As I said, without a match, it would be impossible to supply her with life once again."

She has had enough. Tigress stood up abruptly, her dress torn from the fighting and fur all messy, but a determined look on her face. "I'll do it."

Mantis looked at her. His face not only shocked that she would donate to the one person she despised, but that she would do it with such willingness for her. "Tigress?"

"I'll donate my blood to her. She needs it. Besides, it's my fault for not going to her rescue sooner." The father looked at the striped feline and hope began to flutter in his eyes for once.

"But we don't know if your blood type matches hers." the doctor reasoned.

"Then check." Tigress held out her arm for him to take his sample. He inserted a needle and took the blood. He turned around and raced towards the door.

"I'll be right back…"

* * *

"It's a match!" the doctor ran in the room with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "The blood! She can give her the blood!"

The doctor ran over to tigress and rubbed her arm with alcohol, he then placed a needle in her, and another needle in Muang. A tube began to transmit Tigress' blood into Muangs' arm. The procedure lasted only a few hours, but Tigress' head began to get dizzy from the loss of her own blood and soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Dude, just one or two more to go and we are so ready for...well, the ending! ^^**

**Okay, so I know that the snow leopard's reason is kinda suckish, but please bare with me! There's a totally logical explaination as to why she needs Tigress to find this hidden place. **

**Well, please Review! It what keeps me typing on this site! You guys rock my socks off! :]**


	20. Chap 20 The Heroine and the Hero

**Wow. The last chapter is finally here. The aftermath of Amnesia had been concluded! Oh my goodness, and you stuck with me through all of it! Thank you so much! But the thanks chapter is after this one, where I'll thank all you guys personally! Okay, this chapter is it, please do enjoy!**

**And also a quick sout-out to ruff1298 who beta-read this chapter! Thanks dude, you rock!**

* * *

Chap 19- The Heroine and the Hero

Tigress awoke in a room filled with marvelous furniture, jewel-filled walls, and a comfortable, soft bed. As she slowly arose from her slumber, a blurry figure was beginning to be noticed and it appeared to be staring at her. She blinked once and rubbed the sleepiness out of her tired eyes. She took another look at the small figure. It was small and had big, fuzzy ears. She almost mistook it for a stuffed animal when she realized it was just Master Shifu. Wait...Master Shifu!?

Tigress jumped off the bed and knelt before him. "Good morning, Master Shifu!" Tigress breathed slowly, but Shifu didn't say anything yet. She'll admit it, she was afraid. She was _very _afraid.

Shifu stood up and stared coldly at her. He remained distant as he spoke, holding back anything good he might have to say about her. _If_ he had anything good to say about her. "I've heard a great deal about what you have done, Tigress. And I must say that I am very disappointed in you. I cannot believe that you out of all people, just broke right into this palace, paralyzed the guards, and threw them in a _closet?_" He began to walk circles around her. She could do nothing but hang her head in disappointment and study the marble floor below her. "Tigress, is it true that you issued the command of crashing the wedding ceremony?"

"Yes."

Shifu didn't speak for a long moment and Tigress swore she could feel him staring her down. "But, it was you who refused to leave in the first place, correct?"

"Yes."

Shifu then completed his circle and faced her. She still studied the floor and saw the reflection of his face looking at hers'. He seemed to be thinking about something, probably processing the information he has heard with the information she is telling him. He licked his lips and spoke, "Tigress, I have never been so disappointed in you."

Tigress' heart fell. Those words stung. "You issued a wedding crash, disposed of paralyzed guards in a _closet_, and ruined the ceremony in the _Palace of Tranquil Longevity!_ Tigress, Tigress, Tigress…tell me; and I want a straightforward answer from you, what was going through your mind when all of this was taking place?"

Tigress didn't speak for a long while. Then that wind brushed against her features once more. She looked up at him for the first time and said, "I only did what my duty was, and I've learned throughout this experience that…I finally understand what the legend of Fao Mulan meant when she said that her duty lies in her heart. I only did what was my duty and...My heart was right."

Shifu did not move his cold glare from his face and she was beginning to feel self-conscious. His look then gradually changed, and little-by-little he began to show a small smile. His eyes spelled happiness and his smile spoke of pride. "Tigress…I have never been so proud of you."

She perked her ears, as if she had not heard correctly the first time. She couldn't believe her ears. He was actually proud? Of her destruction? But was it truly destruction if it caused the birth of a new age? Tigress looked at her master and then quickly looked at the ground. He took this opportunity to place the Crescent of the Emperor around her neck. After a moment, she took the crescent into her paws and observed it. She could tell that by the weight of it that it was pure gold. She could see the mark of the Emperor on it and saw her reflection for a few seconds. She then kowtowed to him and says,

"Master, I have been wrong in doing these things I know, but the right was much stronger than the wrongs that this brought. I was worried that I might cause you to lose face, but instead, do I bring you the honor I have worked so hard for?"

Honor? He couldn't believe this. All of this, she would give up for honor. But the honor wasn't for her, it was for him. She would give it all up, just for him to be happy.

He hugged her. Not just any hug, but a fatherly hug. He put his hands on her cheeks and told her, "The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter, and I'm not just quoting from Mulan. Tigress, I'm sorry if I seemed to have raised you without love. The reason for my harshness isn't because I don't want to love you as my daughter, I just don't want my love to destroy you…like it did to him. I…I loved him too much to see what I…was turning him into." He hugged her again. "Tigress, I want you to take it from experience; you must love with moderation. If you love too much, it just might be strong enough to destroy not only you, but those who care for you."

Tigress hugged him back. "As long as I have a baba like you, love won't ever destroy me…or you."

Shifu escaped from the tight embrace and gave a light smile. It was the kind of smile that would want to make anyone who looked at him smile, which was sort of strange for the fact that he didn't really smile much as he did this time. He clasped his hands behind his back, and then slowly gave a ghostly frown. Tigress furrowed her eyebrows, for she was perplexed in his sudden change of emotion.

"Master?" She asked, wondering why he seems so suddenly depressed. Guessing what he was thinking about she said, "The snow leopard wasn't lying, was she?"

He stared deep into her bright fiery eyes, trying to connect to her on a level in which she would understand all that has happened in just a look and one word. "…No."

Tigress felt her heart sink and it suddenly became hard to breathe. So there was such a thing as fate. She, in all her years of living, had never believed in it. She thought she could make her own destiny, control where she goes. But it seems that no matter what she does, fate will always bring her where it wanted her to be. But how could it be so? She couldn't be any of those things, because she refuses to believe any of it. Tigress found her eyes moistening, and tried to blink back the tears. She succeeded, if only for a moment. "Who…_What_—am I, Master Shifu? Am I some kind of monster, huh? Do I have some kind of weird supernatural power that makes my whole life not-normal?"

Shifu could see a single tear run down her cheek. He gently wiped it off, while slowly shaking his head. "You are not a monster. You are young women, whose soul has been misplaced in her being. You have no such powers. You are as normal as I, but yet you are not. You're not a monster, and you have no powers," he took her hand and put their foreheads together, so they were touching. Both of their eyes were closed, and he rubbed his thumb on the palm of her hand. Trying to comfort her in her time of need, and trying to show as much fatherly love as he could, he pulled out a Peony from his side pocket and placed it on her left ear."You are just special," he whispered, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

Releasing her held breath, she finally burst into tears. She cried into Shifu's shoulder, and he began to gently rock her from side to side. He rubbed the back of her head, flattening his ears against his head. He sighed remorsefully, and began to try and comfort her. "Your mother," he whispered, "although I never had the pleasure of meeting her, left a note, tucked inside the blanket you were so gently wrapped in. Would you…"

Tigress pulled back and sniffed. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand away, and then a few oncoming tears with her forefinger. She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Yes."

He slowly pulled out an ancient looking paper from his pocket. The folded marks seemed to have caused a few holes where they were made. The corners were ripped from its years of, what Tigress thought, not being properly taken care of. Upon sitting opposite from her master, Tigress could see that the note was written in a format of poetry. She blinked when Shifu cleared his throat and began to read the note's contents.

"_How can love sprout so swift once the flower blooms to full life?_

_O' Sweet, bright blossom!_

_Show me to my heart, for you are my life._

_O' beautiful blossom!_

_Show me to my soul, for you keep this body planted firmly on the ground._

_I hear noise, just beyond my dwelling._

_My blossom keeps sprouting, attracting more attention _

_Each and every day._

_O' drying rainfall! _

_Poorest riches!_

_Sickening health!_

_The prophet predicts, and this I admit_

_That my blossom is no ordinary._

_She is no ordinary…_

_O' Fortune's wretched fool!_

_That seed born to bud with no burden carries the burden of our lives._

_O' blossom! My blossom!_

_Why must you be gone from my eyes?_

_Does it make sense to be forced from this way?_

_To be gone, and to run, run, run…_

_Run right into fate._

_For those who try to defy the stars only destroy themselves._

_I loved my flower, and I let her go, go, go…_

_Freefalling into her fate._

_Falling into blood rich skies, star blown heaven, false truths._

_And true lies. _

_Falling straight into what she will come to know as home."_

* * *

It's been just two hours after Shifu had read her the poem, and left Tigress to herself. He gave her specific orders to get herself ready for their departure, and to take her time. He said that he wanted her to have some time alone, to think about the poem that was left by her mother. It was quite long, the poem, and written in the secret language Nu Shu.

Tigress read over the poem, over and over again. She couldn't help but feel like this was an insight to what she now knows is meant to a future for her. So far, it showcases no usage of any supernatural powers, something that she was worried upon using and even having. It's not that having bizarre powers wouldn't be completely amazing, she thought. But just the fact that she did not believe in such things what so ever. She read it over again, this time reading three lines at a time.

"_How can love sprout so swift once the flower blooms to full life?_

_O' Sweet, bright blossom!_

_Show me to my heart, for you are my life."_

This part was easy to translate. Tigress could figure that this must have been the moment when Tigress has just been conceived by her mother, and put into her arms. She could only imagine the love a mother could feel once she has her own child in her arms. The third line she thought, meant that somehow, she would be the one who would teach her heart something that it did not know so well: love.

"_O' beautiful blossom!_

_Show me to my soul, for you keep this body planted firmly on the ground._

_I hear noise, just beyond my dwelling."_

This was also not so difficult to comprehend. She, just as every other baby, was beautiful, and she was the one that gave her mother reason to live. She gave her a reason to keep going, and that made her feel especially loved by her young mother. The next line disturbed her a little. "I hear noise, just beyond my dwelling…" she read again. That must have been the villagers her mother was talking about before. Tigress moved on to the next three lines.

"_My blossom keeps sprouting, attracting more attention _

_Each and every day._

_O' drying rainfall!" _

This must have been when Tigress was growing up, maybe around eleven months or so. Probably already a year old for all she knew, but it must have been when she was old enough to walk. Then the next few lines hit her as she read them in its rhythm. "O' drying rainfall…Poorest riches…Sickening health…oxymoron," she concluded. She guessed that as she grew without a wound, her mother took all the shots. The more she grew, the more hate hit her mother from those villagers.

"_The prophet predicts, and this I admit_

_That my blossom is no ordinary._

_She is no ordinary…"_

So it was true. She was indeed all those thing mentioned by the snow leopard. She kept reading.

"_O' Fortune's wretched fool!_

_That seed born to bud with no burden carries the burden of our lives._

_O' blossom! My blossom!"_

Could this be the responsibility of being a Keeper a Truth? Carrying the burden of lives? Or just knowing what is not meant to be known?

"_Why must you be gone from my eyes?_

_Does it make sense to be forced from this way?_

_To be gone, and to run, run, run…"_

From what? Run from what!?

"_Run right into fate._

_For those who try to defy the stars only destroy themselves._

_I loved my flower, and I let her go, go, go…"_

To defy fate? But that wouldn't that be to try and change the course of history and the course of where her path leads? That would be one of the few things that are truly impossible. She then saw what happened before her eyes. Her mother tried to go against her daughter's future, and ended up not only losing herself, but losing her daughter as well.

"_Freefalling into her fate._

_Falling into blood rich skies, star blown heaven, false truths._

_And true lies." _

Once she read the word blood, she automatically knew that there will be warfare involved. Once she read 'star blown Heaven', she knew that her beliefs would be tested. Once she read 'false truths', she knew that there would be deceit. But once she read 'And true lies', she found out that what were meant to be lies were going to be truths. The only problem would be separating the false through the reality.

"_Falling straight into what she will come to know as home."_

This line is what caught her off-track. All of this trouble, and she will end up at a place she will know as home.

If only she knew.

* * *

It was late that evening when Shifu decided it was time to depart. The Five waited in the large garden filled with beautifully growing flowers, but the light chill from this early winter had caused them to ignore the beautiful scenery as the students waited for Shifu to return from his conversation with Po. Tigress rubbed her bare arms, in a weak attempt to warm them up. It was then that she noticed that she was had forgotten her dress inside the guest room. Monkey must have seen the thoughtful look on her face, because he said, "Don't worry, we have the dress inside the, ah…crate…" he finished rather sheepishly.

Tigress nodded and looked up. A small flake of snow landed on her nose. She blinked at the sight, and in a flash, the snow melted on her fur. Soon, more snowflakes fell onto the earth, some sticking to their clothing, but melting instantly once it hit the thin blades of grass. The Five warriors looked around the beautiful scenery, the light snow that fell upon the luxurious palace. Tigress gave a light smile at the sight. She then averted her gaze to the doors opening about twenty feet from where they were standing. Shifu and Po stepped out, and she was only able to catch the few last sentences that were spoken.

"…have an agreement?" she heard Shifu ask.

"Yes, one year is all I need." Po insisted.

"Yes, and Po?"

Po looked at his master, questioning him with his eyes. "Try to use superior vocabulary."

He smiled sheepishly, and nodded. He then bowed as low as he can go and gave his gratitude to his master. Shifu did the same and then whispered something she couldn't catch. Po smiled a knowing smile and gave him a dismissive bow. After another bow, Shifu turned to face the warriors. After a quick nod, they bowed towards Po, and he bowed towards them. When they stood up right, Po and Tigress' eyes connected, and Tigress removed her gaze as soon as they met.

Po dropped his shoulders in self-pity. But he wasn't about to give up, no. As Po watched the walk away, he kept his eye on the same tigress he vowed to himself to protect. He watched as she walked away, far away…until only footprints on the lightly painted grass were left.

Po turned to the waiting doors behind him and stepped inside. As he walked to his bed chamber, he took all that has happened throughout the year. It was all confusing, and yet it was all so simple all at the same time.

He had proved himself in various battles, and had shown that he truly owned the name of not only Dragon Warrior, but also a Master of the art of Kung Fu. He helped his father's shop with cooking, and decorations. He had made friends with the people who resented him in the first place. It was then that he started to notice that he had developed a crush on a certain tier in the palace. Being the shy gentleman that he was, he said nothing about it to her, and she didn't appear to notice.

They also trained throughout the year, and one training session had brought Tigress to lose her memory. The things they did to make her remember is what caused this simple crush to turn into a complex deep-liking. He tried not to make it obvious, but it seems that no matter how quiet he was about it, he wouldn't have to say anything to her because she had already known about it. He called it her woman's intuition.

In between those months of getting her to remember he received a letter from the Imperial city, stating that the emperor's daughter, Muang, had asked for Po's hand in marriage. At first Po thought it was a joke, or at least another fan fiction sent by his fans. But further letters had got him to believe that this was not a joke. Once he realized this, he said his deepest apologies and refused, but it appeared that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

In one letter, she threatened to place the Furious Five in prison for destroying an important landmark known as the Thread of Hope, the only bridge that resembled freedom to the refugees all around China. She also threatened to take control of the Valley, close down Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, and to shut down the Jade Palace, ridding of everyone who inhabits it. After hearing this, Po felt he had no choice but to agree to the marriage.

All that brought him to yesterday's battle. His friends came in rage and vengeance, but only faced bewilderment and sadness. That snow leopard that appeared last night seems to have more on her mind than just wanting to know where this so-called 'Home of The Phoenix' lies. Then later on, the small talk with Tigress revealed more about her thoughts than an entire hour could reveal. She seems to be getting back to her old self...

Po opened the door to his bed chamber slowly, and saw that Muang had already made herself comfortable in bed and slept. As he walked inside and removed his crown, he could see the children laughing and giggling just outside his window. He smiled slightly, but reluctantly looked away. He sat on the bed, and kicked off his shoes while placing the circlet down on the coffee table next to the bed. Laying his head on the soft pillow, he closed his eyes and imagined the kids playing with the snow again. Eventually they'll get tired and come inside. Then they'll ask for some warm tea or milk, and sit in front if the fire wrapped in their warm blankets. The room would be just warm enough to spill the sandman's magical grains over their eyes, and all eyes will become heavy with tiredness. One by one, they'll fall asleep, and venture off into a world of endless dreams.

He would be there to watch over them during the night, and he will be there to wake them up in the morning.

* * *

**Oh man! It's done! Or is it...?**

**This question will be answered in the thanks chapter. **

**But I must still say my thanks to those who read this chapter! Please review and I'll be absolutely sure how many people and who I should mention. Although I do have an idea of most people to mention, but I need to be sure. And also YOU be sure to review and put in your thoughts. Thoughts are very important after an ending, ya know. **

**:)**


	21. Chap 21 Thank You!

**Chap 20-Thank You!**

**(I think that this chapter might go great if ya listen to "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus up to where it says to stop)**

**Oh gosh, I just want to dedicate this entire chapter to my readers, who have been so faithful and have never given up on me. You guys have no idea how awesome you are when you review, and let the author know that his/her work is appreciated. The reviewers are the reason that we authors continue writing these fan fictions. And I know that this sound corny, but it's so true. I mean, I would have never continued if you guys would have never reviewed in the first place. I gave you all what I got, and gave you my best 'Impacto'. That's Spanish for impact. Sorry about that, I'm kinda listenin' to Daddy Yankee's "El Impacto" right now.**

**Okay, and now it's time to say Special Thanks to…**

**Skyyler! First and foremost, dude! You're like so incredible! Besides being a great friend, you never stopped reviewing or ever left me hangin' in any way. You've always given me support for every chapter; ya always help me when I need it and you always encourage me to keep going. You're just flat-out awesome! **

**Kippis05! Well…I still regret the gender mix-up but the past is behind us! You're awesome! I mean, the last review for Part II that cha sent me literally made me squeal because I was writing that chapter while my mother was scolding me for spending too much time typing on the computer, but I guess it was worth it! **

**Corset-Rebellion-Follower! Girl, you rock! You also gave me a bunch of support along of the way, and you're love for animals is something big in my eyes, and I can so see you being filmed on a documentary on Animal Planet or something…though I don't what you look like…but I know that you will make a difference in this world for the better!**

**Ruff1298! Dude! You are another awesome guy who has a good eye for small mistakes and an even better eye for all that is unseen by other eyes. Your criticism has helped me improve like you wouldn't believe!**

**Tabenstein! My favorite "nerd"! lol. Yes, you guys rock my socks off with your Rocket sauce. I'm assuming that you probably like Tenacious D, which explains that knowledge of songs and stuff. Either that or you just looked them up on YouTube. Thank you so much for everything, and please update "Love Drunk" soon! :)**

**Arceus. Conberma! Did you think I would forget about you? Of course not! We're friends, duh! Thank you so much for following on this story, you rock! And remember: Past behind us! And thank you so much for encouraging me to continue it, you rock again! :D**

**BlackSpire! Thank you so much for enjoying this story! You rock so much and thanks for wanting me to continue and all the compliments you would write about the story! So glad you enjoyed it!**

**ColdWing90! Though I don't know you much like the others, you've read and enjoyed (I hope) this story! So thank you for letting it entertain you and for following it! You're awesome!**

**Cabrera1234! Well, I don't know you as much as the others either, but thank you for reviewing and following up on this story! You rock too!**

**And all those readers out there who I have forgotten to mention, please accept my deepest apologies if I did. But thank you so much for reading and enjoying and if you reviewed, reviewing!**

**And now, the songs that inspired me to write most chapters here…**

"**All Around Me"**

"**I'm so Sick"**

**By Flyleaf**

"**Forgotten"**

**By Linkin Park**

"**I'm only Me When I'm With You"**

**By Taylor Swift**

"**Death and All His Friends"**

**By Coldplay**

"**Master Exploder"**

"**Friendship Test"**

"**Rock Your Socks Off"**

"**Dude I Totally Miss You"**

"**Inward Singing"**

**By Tenacious D**

"**So Small"**

**By Carrie Underwood**

"**Hung Up"**

**By Madonna**

"**On The Line"**

**By Demi Lovato feat. Jo Bros**

"**Trainwreck"**

"**Two Worlds Collide"**

"**That's How You Know"**

**By Demi Lovato **

"**Misery Business"**

**By Paramore**

"**Broken"**

**By Amy Lee feat. Seether (or the other way around)**

"**I Believe In You"**

**By Evanescence**

"**Kung Fu Fighting"**

**By Cee-Lo feat. Jack Black **

**And finally…**

"**The Climb"**

**By Miley Cyrus**

**Maybe I might be forgetting some songs, but these are the main songs I guess. I'm curious, how many of you like some songs that I got inspire by?**

**And I'm still astonished that you guys loved it so much. I am truly, very grateful that all of you enjoyed it. You guys are awesome! **

**Okay, now that the first part of this is over, let's set the record to…"Decode" by Paramore!**

**You wanna know why!? I bet you do! **

**We're making this sudden change because the story is not over yet. So you found out why she did it, but what's her name/agenda? I'm talkin' 'bout the girls: Muang, Tigress' mother, the snow leopard. And what about Tigress? Where does her future lie? **

**And the kids? Don't worry; they're not Po's kids. They are Muang's smaller siblings. **

**These few questions and more like: Will they ever end up together? Why is The Home of The Phoenix so important? What's in it? What do the kids have to do with it? Who is Tigress' mother? Who is the snow leopard? All of these and much more will be answered in…**

"**Heart-Shaped Box" or maybe will be most likely called "Decode". **

**Well, I'll let you guys decide the title. And I'll let you guys ask some questions, then I'll write the chapter down and we'll see if any questions are answered in the sequel. You know, chapter by chapter, maybe when that's done, the entire story. **

**As for now, thank you again so much for reading! I can never say that enough. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH AND REVIEW ON THE OFFICIAL 'Thank You' CHAPTER! **


End file.
